Proyecto Evolucion
by JonachoX
Summary: ya habiendo pasado 2 años desde la graduacion y estando ya en la universidad, Kim y Ron no se imaginan que enfrentaran el reto mas grande de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 1:

Habiendo pasado ya 2 años desde la graduación que todos recordaban nítidamente como si hubiera sucedido hace solo unos días… 2 jóvenes que cursaban el segundo año de universidad recorrían los pasillos de esta mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y sus ojos se encontraban hasta que uno de los 2 rompió el silencio;

"sabes me siento bien de haber pasado el primer año sin muchos problemas" decía el chico mientras su compañera se limito a mostrarle una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara bastante.

"no creo que haya sido por que por casualidad salvamos al decano verdad?" mirando al chico irónicamente.. "bueno tu sabes que todo es relativo en la universidad, un día salvas al mundo junto a alguien que amas- se detuvo mientras miraba tiernamente a la chica- y en otro estas estudiando por evitar reprobar en 3 exámenes que pensabas perdidos" luego el chico esbozo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo se escucho detrás de ellos "Kim Ron espérenme!!!!" gritaba una chica mientras los alcanzaba. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento luego hablo "disculpen la demora chicos es que el profesor me retuvo pensando que hice estallar un tubo de ensayo" Kim y Ron rieron entre dientes para evitar molestar a la chica… "y entonces vamos al buen nacho?" pregunto Kim….

"supongo que la respuesta es obvia" sonrió Ron " y tu iras verdad? Monique" Monique por un momento pensativa luego negó con la cabeza "cosas del trabajo cierto?" acentuó Kim… "pues la verdad si pero es mas que nada por que tengo que ordenar el inventario ya que ahora como nueva gerente tengo que darme el trabajo aburrido de hacerlo los fin de mes" dijo Monique con un dejo de intolerancia en su voz

"entonces….." dijo Kim mientras miraba picadamente a Ron, el cual lo noto y desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba… a Kim se le escapo un risilla luego prosiguió hablando " Ron y yo iremos al Buen Nacho, cualquier problema solo llámanos…" luego ambos se alejaron de Monique la cual se despedía con la mano en alto….

**El Buen Nacho 1hora después….**

Ron hacia su habitual pedido mientras Kim los esperaba en la mesa preferida de ambos. Ron apareció llevando una bandeja en la cual le dio una ensalada a Kim (ella consideraba los nacos comida chatarra) y Ron se quedo con el resto, mientras Rufus se asomaba de su bolsillo y se sentaba en la mesa para devorar el primer naco que encontró

"mmm delicioso" dijo rufus mientras seguía comiendo… el ambiente se mantuvo así hasta que Ron dijo "Kim" llamando su atención ya que esta se mostraba distraída por alguna razón "sabes que fecha será dentro de 2 semanas cierto?" pregunto Ron con motivación y alegría en su voz…. Alo que Kim responde "obvio no soy olvidadiza como un tal señor Imparable" dedicándole una mirada irónica… "!solo fue una vez, además en ese momento estaba en crisis estudiantil!" dijo Ron en su defensa mientras desviaba la mirada haciendo un puchero…. "ese es mi Ron" se reía Kim para sus adentros…. "bueno y cual seria esa fecha Ron" pregunta Kim curiosa, y algo deseosa pensando que Ron le respondería alguna incoherencia... "!!!Será nuestro tercer aniversario como novios!!!" dijo con total alegría…mientras Kim se sonrojaba un poco y Ron se le acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que la ruborizo mas…

"Además…" dijo Ron haciendo que Kim se saliera de su estado embobado " ya tengo listo el mejor regalo que alguien podría dar…." Dijo en tono triunfante, mientras una mas sonrojada Kim le daba un beso en la mejilla. "! BUYAAAAA!!!" exclamo Ron, Kim se limito a reírse un poco.

**En unas instalaciones militares secretas alejadas de Middleton.**

Una sombra vagaba de lado a lado, mientras veía un monitor que solo mostraba estática "!maldición!" exclamo este mientras golpeaba un panel de controles ubicado cerca de la pantalla… "hasta cuando tendré que esperar que reestablezcan la mísera comunicación" murmuraba el extraño. En eso se abre una puerta dejando entrar luz al cuarto herméticamente cerrado "quien es?" bramo el desconocido "no estoy de ánimos para nadie en este momento" la puerta se abrió de par en par, pero cuando ya estaba totalmente abierta vio que no había nadie del otro lado… "que demo…" mientras se acercaba a la puerta, no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca y cayo al piso….

**Buen Nacho.**

Kim y Ron conversaban anímicamente sobre la universidad hasta que en un momento a Ron le un tic meloso "sabes Kim… hay algo que siempre había querido preguntarte desde que entramos a la universidad" le sonrió a Kim, la cual le correspondió " y que seria Sr. Imparable" siguiéndole el juego. Ron luego tomo todo el valor que pudo y soltó las palabras "¡¡ TE GUSTARIA IR A VIVIR CONMIGO A MI DEPARTAMENTO??!!" las palabras de Ron le resonaron en el oído hasta que al fin la proceso del todo…. Kim ya totalmente ruborizada no podía ocultar la felicidad ante tal propuesta "la verdad seria lindo Ron" murmurando con timidez.. "si seria perfecto" anuncio Ron "además piensa en esto, vendemos tu departamento que es mas pequeño y de las ganancias mas nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo tendremos para vivir sin problemas" Ron miro emocionado a Kim "esta bien Ron me convenciste, solo hay un pequeño problemita…." Dijo Kim mirando para otro lado "y que seria?"Pregunto Ron "mi papa" Ron se quedo pensativo por un momento, luego dijo "pero esta idea esta respaldada por tu madre ella incluso me dio la idea" " ¡QUE!?? Y en que momento te dijo eso?" se sobresalto Kim "cuando tu estabas en el centro acompañando a tu padre" luego Kim recordó el mes pasado cuando le prometió a su padre que lo ayudaría en el centro espacial. "si tu lo dices" mirando a Ron con ternura "entonces esta dicho tu mañana vas a dormir a mi casa" dijo Ron orgulloso "y por que no hoy?" sugirió Kim mientras miraba como ron se ponía nervioso "jeje heee.. Pues la cosa es Kim que necesito ordenar jeje ya que Rufus y yo hicimos una guerra de nacos el otro día…" Ron se ruborizo, mientras Kim soltaba una risilla…. "esta bien, esta bien hoy ordena la casa"

Luego de conversar un momento y dejar en claro algunos detalles Ron se despidió de Kim con un beso y se dispuso a ir a ordenar la casa….

**Centro Comercial, Club Banana**

Kim luego de despedirse de Ron tenia planeado ir a comprarle su regalo de aniversario en el centro comercial, así que fue a buscar a monique para que la acompañase "vamos Monique" tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la tienda… "y para donde vamos con tanta prisa?" pregunto Monique mientras Kim la arrastraba de tienda en tienda "busco un regalo especial para Ron" se detuvo Kim en seco frente a un tienda "así que es eso, y pensaste en que podrías regalarle?" luego Kim la sujeto por la cara y le mostró unos pantalones ajustables con una franja verde a los costados y una nota debajo del pantalón al lado del precio decía "pantalones E-mundi auto ajustables, evite pasar vergüenzas" mientras en el mismo cartel aparecía un dibujo de un niño con los pantalones abajo..

" es el regalo perfecto no crees Monique?" tomando a Monique nuevamente del brazo y entrando a la tienda….

Una vez hecha la compra Monique y Kim se sentaron en una banca cercana a conversar.

"y dime algún motivo en especial para que estés tan animada hoy?" pregunto ella mientras se sobaba el brazo donde Kim la había sostenido "sip y no vas a creer q me pido Ron" sonriendo, Monique levanto una ceja "acaso te pidió matrimonio?" farfullo ella con ironía… "nop, pero es algo como el paso antes de.." dijo Kim emocionada Monique estuvo pensando un momento luego soltó la frase "te pidió que te fueras a vivir con el cierto?" sonriendo con alegría "si todavía no me lo creo" mientras ambas amigas se abrazaban con mucha efusividad.

En eso sueno el kimmunicador en la muñeca de kim, "que hay Wade" "hola Kim, Hola Monique, 2 cosas la primera felicidades por lo de Ron…." Mientras sonreía, "como te enteraste Wade?" pregunto Kim curiosa "simplemente el Kimmunicador tiene función grabadora, aunque tu no la actives" dijo desviando la mirada y riendo bobamente, Wade ya veía venir el reproche asi que se apuro con la segunda noticia "y lo segundo es que al parecer robaron los planos de una formula en una base secreta a la afueras de Middleton" "una base secreta? aquí en Middleton?" pregunto ella sorprendida "por que habrían de poner una base aquí?" volvió a preguntar "pues al parecer aquí en Middleton no hay mucha actividad militar, así que el gobierno les permitió tener movilidad por estos sectores" "entendido Wade iremos a investigar" luego la transmisión se corto y Kim estaba por llamar a Ron cuando el techo del centro se rompió dejando bajar una nave que Kim conocía perfectamente.. "Drakken" murmuro y en efecto el doctor azulado fue el primero en bajar de la nave seguido de Shego "Doctor solo déme 5 minutos y arreglo esto" dijo mientras Drakken se cruzaba de Brazos y le daba la espalda, al instante unos pétalos le salían del cuello haciendo a este enojar…. "vaya parece que sigues con el mismo problema o no Drakken?" dijo Kim mientras dejaba a Monique con su regalo para Ron "tu que estas haciendo aquí?" dijo Drakken con desden sin prestarle mayor atención, lo que extraño a Kim "aléjate princesita ahora estamos ocupados" dijo Shego mientras saltaba hacia Kim con sus manos ya iluminadas con su plasma verde.

Shego no alcanzo a golpear a Kim ya que esta de un ágil movimiento los esquivo haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, Shego luego empezó a hacer un seguida de golpes los cuales intercambiaban con Kim (una escena bastante familiar dentro de la serie) ya Shego enojada le lanzo plasma a Kim la que lo esquivo con facilidad, pero la energía dio en el paquete que se encontraba al lado de Monique "hey tengan cuidado" grito esta, mientras se dio cuenta que el pantalón se esfumaba por el plasma.. "esto no le gustara nada a Kim" pensó Monique "Shego ya deja de pelear y vamonos" grito Drakken aun con los brazos cruzados… "esta bien, pero me debe esta compra..." dijo Shego evitando una patada de Kim luego salto hacia la nave, "adiós princesita será en otra ocasión"

Luego la nave despego y salio por el mismo agujero del techo por que habían hecho al entrar..

"cada vez pienso que no tienen muchas cosas que hacer" dijo Kim altanera al ver la nave alejarse…

Luego Monique le toco el hombro y esta volteo a mirar que ocurría, al darse vuelta vio como el pantalón nuevo que había comprado se deshacía volviéndose tela quemada… "no creo que te den reembolso amiga" dijo Monique bromeando "a no puede ser ahora que le diré a Ron" dijo Kim triste… "solo dile la verdad el entenderá" se limito a decir Monique "claro solo le digo que Drakken llego sin motivo aparente y que Shego quemó su regalo de aniversario y luego huyeron" dijo Kim furiosa "ya pero no la tomes conmigo" anuncio Monique algo herida por el comentario sarcástico de Kim.

"lo lamento Monique" se disculpo Kim, luego de un abrazo Kim recordó la misión y llamo Ron.. "Ron estas hay?" pregunto Kim a través de su kimmunicador "si solo estoy terminando de limpiar, que ocurre Kimmy?" "Kimmy?" dijo algo sonrojada ante la mirada de Monique…. "es que acaso no puedo decirte algo mas cariñoso?" dijo Ron con algo de seriedad en la voz "no, no es eso…es solo que no estoy acostumbrada es todo…." "pues si tu lo dices.." dijo Ron "y dime que ocurre?" volviendo al tema "asi! Ron necesito que vengas al centro tenemos una misión" "y la limpieza?" dijo Ron con inseguridad.. "a la vuelta te puedo ayudar a terminar" menciono Kim "esta bien voy en camino"….

**45 min. Después base militar secreta.**

Apenas Kim y ron bajaron del auto un Guardia los escolto hasta la entrada "hasta aquí los traigo chicos" dijo con firmeza "si gracias grandote" farfullo Ron, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, luego miro a Kim que se reía tímidamente

Al llegar al final de un largo pasillo ambos chicos se toparon con un hombre de gran tamaño (unos 1. 9 mts) "bienvenidos equipo possible" saludo el señor "mucho gusto… heee general?" dijo Ron, el general lo miro con frialdad luego hablo, "nos dimos cuenta que un intruso se había infiltrado en los complejos, pero al parecer todo esta en orden" Kim luego de inspeccionar un momento el lugar afirmo "al parecer tampoco hubieron signos de pelea por aquí" "en efecto lo mas raro es que solo hayamos al comandante herido en el piso inconciente, cuando despertó solo dijo que estaba de custodia para un importante papeleo" "señor nos permitiría hablar con el comandante" pregunto Kim… "si claro en se encuentra en cuidados intensivos" señalando una puerta…

Al entrar en la habitación Kim y ron ven a un Hombre de unos 45 años mas o menos barba medianamente larga ojos azul claros y una nariz pequeña y respingada para alguien de su edad, el hombre se incorpora lentamente desde su cama para luego sentársela borde de esta y queda mirando a los chicos.. "vaya vaya así que ustedes son el famoso equipo possible" se limito a decir el hombre "he disculpe comandante…." Dijo kim pero el oficial la silencio con la mano y dijo "solo díganme Ray"… luego se volvió a recostar "entonces… Ray... cuéntenos que fue lo que ocurrió aquí" el hombre suspiro y comenzó el relato "como se no puedo ocultar información así que les diré todo, se supone que dentro de este reciento militar estábamos refugiando la investigación de una industria nueva en genética, llamada la cual a pesar de su novedad en el mercado tenia gran impulso económico, y en este preciso recinto estaban fabricando un compuesto bio-estable el cual permitiría sanar heridas a tajo abierto, modificar la fuerza humana, agregar ciertas cualidades animales.. etc... Pero el compuesto en si solo estaba en fase prototipo…" Ron y Kim se miraron al mismo tiempo con cara de extrañados "a lo que voy este compuesto funciona de verdad pero tiene efectos colaterales en quien lo usa..." decía con frialdad el comandante "que clase de efectos?" pregunto Ron imaginándose cualquier cosa "pues la persona adopta la cualidades animales pero también sus cualidades físicas…" Kim trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado, mientras que Ron se limito a arquear la ceja…."en teoría estamos tratando con algo o alguien que quiere dicha formula?" pregunto Kim con confianza… "en efecto señorita possible, y una cosa mas, cuando desperté tenia esto en la mano" y el comandante le acerco a Kim unas cuantas uñetas verdes las cuales relucían con el brillo del sol que atravesaba las ventanas de la enfermería… "vaya son bastantes llamativas" dijo Ron…. "señor le importaría si me las llevo para un análisis?" el comandante negó con la cabeza "bien entonces si no le molesta nos retiramos" cuando ambos chicos salían del cuarto el comandante hablo "solo tengan cuidado" mirando a ambos adolescentes con amabilidad

**Departamento de Ron 1 hora después.**

Kim se esforzaba por no sorprenderse del chiquero que tenia Ron en su departamento… luego de unas horas de limpieza ambos se encontraban exhaustos pero al fin la casa había quedado reluciente... "vaya ni siquiera sabia que tenia un closet" dijo Ron señalando el pequeño armario cerca de la puerta de entrada, Kim solo se rió, luego de un momento vio la hora y ya eran las 11:39 PM "vaya Ron ya es muy tarde" Ron observo el reloj y asintió con la cabeza, mientras Kim solo esperaba una cosa…. Solo una frase… Ron se levanto del sillón y fue a la cocina, Kim se sintió triste por que al parecer no lo diría… luego Ron desde la cocina le grito a Kim.. "Kim por que no te quedas ya que es muy tarde, de todas formas igual tienes ropa aquí" dicha la frase a Kim le chispearon sus ojos esmeralda y fue hacia la cocina y abrazo a Ron el cual estaba muy sonriente, de un momento a otro sus rostros se acercaron mas y mas hasta terminar en un beso que duro mas de 2 minutos, cuando Kim lo soltó Ron se cayo al piso de espaldas "creo que me gustara que vivas conmigo" anuncio eufórico Ron mientras desde fuera de la casa de dejo escuchar un "BUYAAAAAAA" que resonó en toda la manzana


	2. Chapter 2

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 2:

Ya una vez terminada la cena Ron observa el reloj y ve que da las 12:03 AM "vaya que es tarde Kimmy" Kim se voltea algo sonrojada... "todavía no me acostumbro a los de Kimmy" piensa… "heee Ron me iré a colocar la pijama" dijo Kim sonriéndole a Ron el cual estaba postrado en el sofá viendo la televisión… Kim ya en la pieza prende la luz y nota un pequeño estuche recubierto de terciopelo blanco sobre la mesa de noche de Ron, Kim por curiosidad abre el estuche, pensando que encontraría un naco a medio comer, al abrirlo se queda pasmada, ve un denario (collar)de oro puro con pequeños diamantes del tamaño de ojales de aguja incrustados alrededor de este y donde se formaba un corazón de oro estaban grabado las palabras:

_Para Kimberly Ann Possible. Una persona que ilumina mi vida, me da un motivo para vivir, la que es dueña de mi corazón; Kim los 3 últimos años nunca podré pagártelos con nada, solo puedo ofrecerte mi amor y devoción._

Kim luego de leer, se quedo muda mirando el denario, unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso, luego procedió a guardar el regalo y levanto la caja que lo contenía y vio que había un papel debajo de esta ella lo tomo y noto que era la boleta de venta del collar, al ver el precio de este se inquieto, luego pensó cuanto habrá tenido que trabajar Ron para poder conseguir un articulo así, Kim no pudo mas que sentarse en el borde de la cama y quedo mirando al piso pensativa, pensaba en que le diría a Ron sobre su regalo y como lo tomaría este "se enojara, se pondrá triste, se decepcionara" todo esto cruzaba la mente de Kim, hasta que escucho que unos pasos se acercaban, así que rápidamente se puso la pijama y prendió la televisión del cuarto y se tiro en la cama, para disimular su pequeño hallazgo. La puerta se abrió y Kim solo al ver entrar a Ron en la habitación, ella reacciono y salto hacia el abrazándolo, haciendo que este casi se caiga…. "vaya parece que me extrañaste Kim" dijo Ron sonriéndole "como no te imaginas" luego Kim lo beso apasionadamente mientras Ron le correspondía. Después de un momento ambos se separaron y Kim no le despego la vista y lo invito con un gesto a sentarse al lado de ella en la cama. Ron se sentó al lado de ella y noto que había estado llorando… "Kim? Estuviste llorando?" pregunta Ron mientras con su mano le toca la mejilla.. "no… no es eso... Solo... Bostece es todo" devolviéndole un sonrisa cariñosa… "heee Kim también hay algo que no te había dicho" mientras sonreía y miraba hacia otro lado… "que es Ron?"... pregunto Kim al ver la actitud perturbada de Ron "lo que ocurre es que solo tengo una cama…." Dijo cerrando los ojos esperando el reproche que le diría Kim.. "bueno supongo que no hay problema en dormir en una sola cama… o si?" mirando picaronamente a Ron, este se ruborizo hasta tal punto que se desmayo en la cama… a los 5 minutos despertó y ve a Kim su cara frente a la de el, este se vuelve a sonrojar…

Ya siendo hora de dormir Ron se pone su pijama (que la verdad el dormía en ropa interior) Y Kim lo queda viendo un momento, como si Ron pensara hacer algo mas, después de un momento Ron se acerca a la cama y se recuesta al lado de Kim, nota como su tibieza le calienta el cuerpo, Kim luego de un pequeño jugueteo moviendo sus manos alrededor del torso desnudo de Ron, le susurra al oído "te amo" para luego quedarse dormida junto a su amado, ambos abrazados por debajo de la sabanas

A la mañana siguiente Kim despierta algo sobrecogida, nota que Ron no esta al lado suyo, luego escucha el sonido de la ducha, y se tranquiliza….

Después del desayunolos 2 jóvenes ya listos y dispuestos partir a la universidad, salen de la casa abordan el auto de Kim y se ponen en movimiento….

Durante el trayecto Kim le comenta a Ron… "sabes anoche dormí muy bien" Ron se sonroja y nota como Kim le acaricia la pierna con su mano que estaba sobre la palanca de cambio, se tranquiliza y le besa la mejilla, "yo igual dormí excelente"...

Una vez en la universidad y para ser más precisos en la sala de clases, el profesor entra al aula y escribe un nombre en el pizarrón _"Elizabeth Cross".. _después de terminar de escribir el nombre el profesor se voltea hacia los estudiantes y anuncia en voz audible en toda la sala "hoy vamos a recibir a una nueva alumna, su nombre ya esta escrito en el pizarrón, por favor entra" mientras hacia un gesto para hacer que la estudiante entrara en la sala, cuando entro varios alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, era una muchacha rubia, ojos celestes casi felinos, su cabello era un poco mas largo que el de Kim y mas liso, vestía una falda de tamaño medio como la que usaban las porristas, su camisa era a cuadrilles celestes y cafés, y en medio de su pequeño escote se dejaba ver un collar parecido al que Kim había visto en la casa de Ron… el profesor rompe el ambiente designándole un puesto "haber… Cross siéntate junto a Imparable ya que hay un asiento libre" la muchacha se acercaba a Ron y cuando pasaba al lado de otros estudiantes ellos se la quedaban mirándola y oliendo su perfume, cuando estaba al lado de Ron el también puso cara de hipnotizado por su encanto, luego noto las miradas de sus compañeros de clases como se centraban en el y le hacían gestos faciales amenazantes, Ron solo se limito a suspirar y sonrió "así que alumna nueva heee?" ella solo movio la cabeza, se notaba que era tímida, "heee bueno mi nombre es Ron, Ron imparable" mientras extendía su mano en gesto de saludo, y a su lado Kim carcomida por los celos solo se quedaba quieta a ver como evolucionaba la situación.

La chica lo saludo y pronuncio la primera palabra "mi nombre es Elizabeth pero dime Eli" dijo mientras sonreía, Kim sin poder aguantar los celos, se mete en escena "y yo soy Kim, Kim Possible" de repente Rufus emerge del bolsillo de Ron, y Eli queda maravillada con el pequeño ratopin, "huyyy que lindo animalito, me encantan estos roedores" mirando a Ron "estos animalitos solo están seguros con personas realmente buenas" mientras le sonreía a Ron y este se sonrojaba, Kim le pego un codazo en las costillas y se voltio para ver el pizarrón, ignorando completamente a Ron.

Una vez acabada la clase Kim sale inmediatamente del salón en dirección a las bancas del patio interior de la universidad, Ron la siguió hasta que la alcanzo y se sentó al lado de ella, Kim no le dirigía la palabra "Kim ahora por que estas tan enojada?" Kim se volteo para dejar ver a Ron que estaba molesta "mira si estas molesta por presentarme a una persona nueva bueno entonces yo no lo lamento por que la verdad eso es una actitud inmadura" dijo Ron mientras se levantaba del asiento y se disponía a ir a otro lado cuando Kim lo llamo "Ron, espera" este se detuvo y se quedo de espaldas a ella "en verdad lo lamento es solo que olvido que siempre haz sido sociable con todas las personas en general" Kim bajo la cabeza, señal que significaba que estaba a punto de llorar "no te preocupes, Kimmy" dándose vuelta y sonriéndole, Kim se levanta y lo abraza fuertemente.. el abrazo no duro mucho por que después se escucho una voz detrás de ellos "he hola….." los enamorados se dieron vuelta, aun abrazados, para ver como Eli los observaba…. Ambos se separaron ruborizados, ya que no les gustaba demostrar mucho afecto en publico.. "disculpen que los moleste mejor me voy" Eli se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse... Hasta que "no espera Eli" dijo Kim con dificultad mientras veía como la expresión de Ron se dulcificaba…

Ya pasado el momento de tensión los 3 jóvenes se sentaron en el pasto a hablar y conocer más a Eli, la que parecía ser una chica tierna y gentil…

" y dime Eli de donde eres?" preguntaba Kim "soy de Idaho" afirmo ella "pero ahora estoy sola en esta ciudad ya que mis padres me enviaron para estudiar aquí por que en Idaho no teníamos mas recursos…" a Kim se le hacia un nudo en la garganta "y entonces fui becada por mis calificaciones en la preparatoria, así que estoy estudiando gratis en teoría" se limito a una pequeña risilla_ , _luego su rostro se torno triste.. "y ahora solo tengo que ver donde puedo quedarme"… sacando unos cuantos dólares de su bolsillo dejando a Kim mas triste aun "pero con eso no te alcanza ni para un naco" dijo Ron casi igual de triste que Kim… Kim ya veía venir una propuesta por parte de Ron que no seria agradable para ella.. "te gustaría quedarte con nosotros un tiempo?" dijo Ron, mientras Kim solo sonrió hipócritamente Eli al escuchar eso se animo "de verdad podría?... no seria una molestia?" Kim solo pensaba "si es una molestia, mejor búscate otro a quien apegarte parasito" Ron rompe su monologo interno "claro que no hay problema…." En eso suena el Kimmunicador "que hay Wade" dijo en tono un poco molesto.. "me avisaron que ha habido un ataque en la base militar que inspeccionaron, y además el comandante fue secuestrado…. También tengo el análisis de las muestras de uñetas que me enviaste, al parecer no son uñetas como pensábamos.." "que es wade" suspiro Kim aliviada de que alejarían un momento de Eli "según el analizador es ADN 100% vivo de reptil, para ser mas exacto de serpiente y a juzgar por el tamaño de las escamas diría que una muy grande" concluyo Wade "genial, ahora ya no son monos pero si serpientes, que sigue un pulpo" mientras pensaba en esos viscosos tentáculos y se le daban escalofríos, mientras Kim solo le sonrió "esta bien Wade te avisaremos si encontramos algo"

**Mientras en otro lugar….**

Una sombra se movía de un lado a otro, "todavía no tenemos noticias de avance de mi asistente?" pregunto con tono sombrío y amenazante a su subordinado "no señor todavía no se reportado, pero supimos que su últimos movimiento fue ingresar sin problemas al sistema educacional" "excelente, solo falta que haga conexión con nuestro blanco y lo elimine" luego se rió malévolamente….

**Una vez en la base militar… (Nuevamente)**

Kim recorría los pasillos junto a Ron y esta lo miraba de reojo para ver si notaba su leve molestia con respecto a Eli….

_Flash back: "Eli nosotros tenemos que irnos ahora pero te dejo la llave de la casa para que puedas ir cuando quieras, también toma esta es la dirección" decía Ron ante la mirada de desaprobación de Kim que este paso por alto…_

Kim ya devuelta en la realidad se concentra en la misión…. Y empieza a observar como las paredes recubiertas de metal estaban cortadas hasta el punto que se lograba ver el concreto del otro lado.. "pareciera que alguien con una espada lo hubiera hecho" dijo Ron… "es como obvio" le sonrió Kim, luego ambos jóvenes llegaron a un gran compartimiento casi como un hangar….. notaron que habían unas marcas en el piso donde se supone debiera estar un aparato de gran tamaño "disculpe señor" anuncio Ron a un soldado cercano.. "que se supone que era el aparato que debería estar hay?... el soldado miro las marcas del piso luego voltio la vista hacia Kim se supone que es un masificador… "y que es eso?" pregunto Ron pensando que con eso se hacia masa para los nacos…. "es un aparato de alta tecnología el cual puede reproducir cualquier material que se le introduzca siempre y cuando este sea inorgánico" los jóvenes cruzaron unas miradas inquisidoras y comenzaron a buscar pistas por el lugar… mientras buscaban pistas se toparon con mas de una escama y pelos.. no pelos de cualquier animal.. sino pelos… "son pelos de oso" anuncio Wade desde el Kimmunicador… (ya que Kim le hizo un escaneo con estos y se lo envió a Wade) "así que primero una serpiente luego un oso…." Se detuvo un momento para ver donde estaba Ron, vio que estaba intentando sacarse algo del zapato.. "puaj.. que asco parece excremento" mientras Rufus se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su pata.. "Ron quieto" le grito Kim que estaba sacando una muestra de susodicho excremento…"Wade hay te envió una sustancia para que la analices..." luego Kim se dirigió donde el soldado para que le contara como fue secuestrado el comandante…

Después de un relato nada fuera de los común… la pareja se dispuso a irse… una vez abordado su auto se fueron... Apenas se fueron el guardia llamó por radio.. "señor esta seguro que quiere hacer esto? Son solo unos niños?" dijo el guardia mientras veía alejarse el auto "no te atrevas a desobedecerme entendiste?.... o tu serás el próximo en la lista, además Kim possible y su ayudante son el mayor problema para esta operación" dijo una voz fría por el radio… el guardia levanto una especie de control que saco de su bolsillo y apretó un botón…..

**En la carretera camino a Middleton**

La noche ya había caído y debían ser como las 9 PM aproximadamente, Kim y Ron no habían cruzado una palabra desde que salieron de las instalaciones…. "Kim, por que te molesta?" Kim solo pronuncio unas palabras sin mirar a Ron "no me molesta eso, es solo el hecho de que tengas una decisión tan firme con respecto a una persona que acabamos de conocer" dijo con desden…. "sabes yo creo que estas celosa", esa pequeña frase hizo detonar a Kim la que freno el auto en seco en medio de la carretera… "no Ron" dijo con aspereza "simplemente no puedo creer que una extraña que vino de la nada cruce unas palabras contigo y tu dulcemente ofreces tu casa para que se quede, además viendo que ella tiene cierto interés por ti" dijo furiosa…. Ron le tomo la mano pero esta la quito rápidamente "si para recién besarme te tomo mas de 12 años, que quieres que piense si invitas a otra mujer a tu casa, entonces debo creer que ya no quieres que este contigo? Es eso acaso?" Ron se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no quería que por algo así perdiera a la única persona que había amado mucho antes de que pudiera darse cuenta "Kim yo….." Ron dejo de hablar por el auto tuvo un remezon y se sacudió completamente los jóvenes bajaron del auto para ver que había sido.. cuando se bajaron vieron en el capo unas marcas de garra que atravesaban de izquierda a derecha la cubierta del auto y se lograba ver el motor, intacto para su suerte… Ron ya asustándose "Kim mejor larguémonos de aquí" Kim asintió con la cabeza pero apenas encendió el auto y este ilumino la carretera vieron que enfrente de ellos se encontraba una especia de animal del tamaño de un oso, pero a la vez se notaba que no era uno.. parecía mas bien una mezcla, luego Kim intensifico las luces y pudieron ver para su horror un ser con cuerpo casi humano solo que con una masa muscular bastante desarrollada en las manos se veían que tenían una especias de garras de oso y su cabeza era como la de una pantera y unas grandes alas sobresalían de su espalda que se podría decir que median mas que el cuerpo del animal, pero se notaba que la bestia en algún momento hubiera sido un humano ….

"Ki… Kim… por favor dime.. que esa cosa no nos va matar"… Ron miro de reojo a la criatura luego a Kim la que estaba igual de impactada que Ron "Kim?" farfullo Ron… de un momento a otro la criatura desapareció y el auto como por embrujo empezó a moverse solo a toda velocidad en dirección a Middleton, luego Ron se percato que Kim estaba conduciendo muy por encima del limite de velocidad permitido en carretera, pero no presto mucha atención, 5 minutos después Kim hizo el primer comentario, mientras bajaba la velocidad del coche…. "Ron eso puede ser lo que ataco la base…." Mientras por primera vez veía a Ron con preocupación "ni me lo digas Kim"…. No habían pasado ni 5 segundos después del comentario de Ron cuando se dieron cuenta que la criatura sobrevolaba sobre el auto…. "QUE NO PUEDE SER…..!!!" gimoteaba Ron Kim hacia algunos movimientos con el auto para evitar los zarpazos de la criatura, después de un momento divisaron las luces de Middleton y la criatura empezó a descender y perder velocidad hasta que quedo parada en la carretera viendo como el auto de alejaba….

**Mientras en otro lugar…**

La sombra golpeaba una mesa con furia maldiciendo su suerte… "MALDICION ESA KIM POSSIBLE MORIRA LO JURO" rugía el desconocido hasta que un lacayo le dijo "señor recuerde que debemos ser cautelosos nadie puede ver las CREACIONEShasta la fase final…." Luego la sombra se acerco al lacayo y lo tomo por el uniforme con una mano "no me digas que tengo que hacer entendiste?.. yo soy el jefe aquí yo idee este plan y yo se como ejecutarlo" luego lanzo al hombre contra una pared dejándolo inconciente…

"Señor tenemos un informe que su asistente esta infiltrado con éxito y nada mas y nada menos que en la residencia de Kim possible y su ayudante" informo otro lacayo, la sombra profirió una risa maligna…. "jajá jajá solo díganle que mantenga su posición durante una semana, luego que proceda con el siguiente paso de la operación" dijo la sombra con una frialdad extrema "entendido señor" "Eli confió en ti jajá jajá" mientras se sentaba con una mueca maligna en el rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 3:

**Entrada de Middleton.**

Kim al pasar un momento nota que ya su perseguidor no se encuentra y frena el auto, "que demonios fue eso?" pregunto Ron exaltado, mientras Kim no despegaba la vista del retrovisor en caso de que volviera a aparecer la bestia…. Después de un rato Kim cedió al ver que ya no había nada de que preocuparse, por el momento.. "todo empieza a tener sentido" murmuro Kim… "si pero quiero saber que diablos fue esa cosa" anuncio Ron mientras miraba a Kim.. esta lo vio con frialdad "estoy mas que segura que eso fue lo que se llevo el aparato de la base militar" suspiro ella luego continuo "además me fije en la criatura no tenia algo que se asemejara a algún reptil o parte escamosa" medita un momento.. "pero Kim entonces, eso quiere decir que hay mas de esas cosas y de diferente tipo…." Ron cerró los ojos y se desplomo en el asiento del auto.

Kim informo del ataque a Wade y le contó sobre lo que habían visto he indagado "bueno Kim creo que por ahora no hay mucho que hacer, mientras no termine de analizar ese supuesto excremento verde que encontraste en la base, estamos de brazos cruzados" "entendido Wade, cuando tengas algo avísanos de inmediato", Kim cortó la llamada y hizo avanzar el auto nuevamente…

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron callados durante un buen rato y el ambiente era incomodo…. Ya cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Ron, Kim estaciono el auto en una vereda cercana al departamento… "Ron.. yo heee bueno este….." Kim intentaba decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras, mientras en su mente volvía la imagen del collar con el bello grabado y como se había sacrificado Ron para poder comprarlo, pensó como había podido dudar de Ron, por que en simples palabras… es Ron, no podía darle chance que sus celos la habían manipulado para decir un comentario hiriente hacia Ron "y que ocurre?" pregunto Ron con algo de tono altanero, y quien podría culparlo Kim lo había herido de mala forma.. "yo lo lamento mucho…." Dejando escapar unas lágrimas y bajando su cabeza "es que mis celos se apoderaron de mi hasta tal punto que te dije cosas feas.." mientras levantaba la cabeza y veia como Ron arqueaba la ceja "esta bien…. Muy feas.. pero yo se como te haz sacrificado por mi y nunca podría dudar de ti…" mientras volvía a bajar la mirada… "no tengo nada que disculpar Kimmy… yo habría hecho lo mismo, además esto me demuestra que te importo mucho como para que me dejes ir con otra..." anuncio sonriente ante la mirada tierna de Kim… ella no pudo mas que romper en llanto mientras lo abrazaba, y entre sollozos decía "Ron por favor nunca me dejes…." Ron la abrazó y le besó la frente, Kim levanto la cabeza y los labios de los jóvenes se encontraron como si hubiera sido su primer beso en el baile, incluso mas romántico y con mucho mas sentimiento, Kim sintió como la calidez de Ron se transmitía a través de ella…sintió como si ambos estuvieran solos en el mundo y nada mas importaba….

La conmovedora escena era observada desde la ventana del departamento de Ron por Elizabeth la cual los esperaba con ansias y en especial a Ron o eso creyó cuando los vio.. "me lo esperaba, pensé que su abrazo en la universidad había sido de amigos pero veo que hay algo mas..." pensó con tristeza... "además tengo las ordenes de mi amo… y si las desobedezco?, no puedo hacer eso tampoco.. Que haré?" mientras se alejaba de la ventana para evitar sufrir mas

Un momento después en el auto Kim se separo de Ron y encendió el auto para poder estacionarlo donde debía, por su lado Ron se había bajado y entro al departamento para ver si Eli se encontraba en casa, Ron entro en el departamento y vio como ella se encontraba dormida en el sofá, o eso pensó el, Eli sumida en sus pensamientos y para evitar hacer problemas se hizo la dormida, Ron luego apareció con una manta y la tapo, cuando se volteo vio como Kim observaba la escena, y este pego un pequeño saltito hacia atrás resbalándose y cayendo al piso demostrando su peculiar don ronesco, Kim se le acercó y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras reía levemente "no te preocupes Ron, yo no me molesta en lo absoluto".. "jeje... esta bien Kim" Ron la abrazo tiernamente y fue hacia la cocina para preparar la cena… "Ron me iré a bañar..." anuncio con tono picaron; Ron se sonrojo mientras en su mente se poblaban de ideas descabelladas… Kim se le acerco y le susurro al odio.. " te gustaría bañarte conmigo?"...el chico no soportó la presión, y cayó al suelo desmayado y totalmente ruborizado… cuando despertó vio que se encontraba en su pieza, así que se dispuso a salir, pero al abrir la puerta se topo con Eli, la que parecía lista para abrirla…. "Eli?.. Ocurre al…." Ron no termino la oración ya que Eli lo beso velozmente.. se aparto después de un instante.. "lo siento mucho Ron…" se ruborizo bastante, y acto seguido salio corriendo con dirección al comedor, Ron muy consternado se sienta en el borde de la cama y se mantiene pensativo un momento…. "por que habrá hecho eso?, acaso será que esta enamorada de mi?.. o será algo como agradecimiento por todo lo que la he ayudado?", luego la puerta se abre y entra Kim con una toalla en la cabeza, ve a Ron sentado en la cama con el ceño semi-fruncido "ocurre algo Ron?" pregunto Kim con dulzura mientras procedía a secarse el pelo… "heee... no Kim todo esta perfecto" sonriendo hipócritamente… ella lo noto extraño, así que jugueteó con el... Primero termino de secarse el pelo, luego se paro de la cama y se puso de espaldas a Ron, saco del mueble de la pieza la parte superior de su pijama, ella se saco la bata, haciendo que Ron se saliera de su estado meditativo, y se sonrojara mucho, el cual se tapo los ojos rápidamente mientras Kim se cambiaba, cuando ya ella finalizo se volvió a sentar al lado de Ron y le soplo la oreja suavemente, este se desplomo en la cama con una sonrisa tímida… Kim apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba los latidos de su amado, los cuales se estaban bastante acelerados, y eso preocupo algo a Kim "que ocurre Ron?.. estas nervioso por algo… esto no es muy común en ti" (bueno la verdad si) "Kim yo.. tengo que decirte algo…." Luego recordó que faltaban solo 6 días para su aniversario y no quería que algo así se interpusiera… "te amo mucho Kim, no quiero perderte por nada del mundo"… fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir en ese momento pero por suerte dio en el clavo con el comentario, ya que Kim pareció sentirse muy conmovida y lo abrazo fuertemente a Ron, para luego acercarse mas a el y darle un tierno beso, después se recostó al lado mientras aun lo abrazaba y lentamente se empezó a quedar dormida… hasta caer en un sueño profundo….

Ron se levanto de la cama y se acerco al comedor para ver si Eli aun estaba hay para su sorpresa no había nadie y solo encontró una nota sobre la mesa:

_Ron ojala seas muy feliz junto a Kim… yo por motivos mayores tuve que irme de tu departamento pero no pienses que dejare de ser tu amiga, solo puedo decirte que me aleje de ti para bien…_

_Atte. Eli_

Ron termino de leer la carta y apesadumbrado se acerco a la ventana, alcanzo a divisar como una silueta se desdibujaba al final de la calle hasta desaparecer junto con la neblina nocturna… "adiós Eli" mascullo Ron para sus adentros, luego corrió las cortinas..

**Otro lugar apartado….**

Eli caminaba lo mas rápido que podía para poder evitar su inminente castigo… luego sonó su celular… ella temerosa lo contesta.. "a… alo?" murmura tímidamente … "como te atreves a desertar de la misión… sabes perfectamente que esto es vital para la operación…" rugió una voz fría del otro lado del teléfono.. "si pero son buenas personas, yo pensé que quizás.." "tú, pensaste?, jajaja tu no puedes pensar por eso solo eres un experimento tu no podrías estar viva de no ser por mi, ahora gracias a ti me veo en la obligación de adelantar el plan, por lo menos veo que implantaste el chip neuronal… espero que haya sido a Kim possible…" "pues la verdad….." "QUE?! ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO SE LO PLANTASTE A KIM POSSIBLE COMO TE HABIA DICHO?"Aulló la maligna y fría voz, Eli solo miraba al piso como si su hablante se encontrara frente a ella "se lo plante al novio de Kim possible…. Supongo que así el estará a salvo del plan" dijo ella en un escape de valor, luego se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería "tonta ilusa… pero al menos eso me servirá para poder eliminarla.. no eres tan inútil como pensé…. Solo asiste a la universidad en los próximos 3 días luego vendrá el final de esta repugnante raza humana jajaja" la fría voz corto la comunicación, dejando a Eli totalmente sola en medio de la neblina nocturna…

**Al día siguiente en la universidad**

Kim noto a Ron bastante distante en la mañana asi que se acerco a Monique para charlar... "que Ron invito a Elizabeth a dormir en su casa?" dijo Monique mientras con sus manos hacia comillas aéreas cuando menciono el nombre Elizabeth… "si pero como te imaginaras no fue de mi agrado" haciendo una mueca con la boca... "y luego te dijo que se había marchado así como si nada de un momento para otro" siguió parlando Monique "y al parecer a Ron le afecto eso… francamente no se por que.. o eso quiero creer".. Monique se cruzo de brazos "adivinare así que quieres que converse con Ron para ver que problema hay? Cierto?" dijo ella arqueando la ceja.. " si podría ser?" dijo Kim con una pequeña sonrisa de suplica.. "esta bien pero me la debes"…. "gracias Monique eres la mejor"…

**Techo de la universidad….**

Una figura encapuchada se cernía sobre un joven distraído mientras esperaba ordenes para actuar…. En eso sonó su transmisor… "escucha bien solo lo diré una vez si fallas ahora se acabo para ti me entiendes?" dijo la voz fría.. "si señor" se pronuncio el encapuchado con una voz firme en tono de soldado "primera fase en acción…." Luego la voz siniestra corto la transmisión…

Ron se encontraba tendido en el pasto del patio interior de la universidad pensando en Eli, no se podía sacar de la cabeza el por que de su desaparición… "será mejor buscar a Kim debe estar preocupada" Ron cuando se estaba levantando ve como una figura negra se desliza desde el techo con una gran agilidad hasta caer en frente de el…

"perdón te conozco" dijo Ron con incredulidad… la otra figura solo guardo silencio mientras dejaba ver su brazo, el cual estaba con bastantes cicatrices y en la mano aprecia tener una especie de garras bastante largas... (Unos 40 CMS) la figura encapuchada levanto el brazo en dirección a Ron… "esto es malo…." Mascullo Ron listo para empezar la pelea, las garras del encapuchado se alargaron a una velocidad tremenda provocándole un rasguño a Ron en la pierna el cual había saltado hacia la derecha para evitar el golpe, las garras fueron a dar hasta un árbol el cual se le rompió el tronco y luego cayó… "maldición.. Que te echaste en las uñas, supercrecimiento?" dijo irónicamente Ron, la figura retrajo la garras hasta dejar ver un instante una sonrisa semi perversa , la figura corrió hacia a Ron, antes de que el pudiera darse cuenta ya lo había golpeado con una fuerza tremenda lanzándolo en contra de una pared provocando que esta se agrietara… "esto esta mal… muy muy mal, debo llamar a Kim para que me auxilie" pensó Ron, Luego de una pausa Ron apretó un botón de su comunicador enviándole una señal a Kim….

**Patio exterior de la universidad**

Kim la que ya se despedía de Monique sonó su kimmunicador, y se sorprendió de ver que era Ron quien la había llamado… "hola Ron, que ocurre?" Kim se quedo callada un momento mientras veía a través del comunicador como Ron era brutalmente golpeado por una figura negra que apenas si distinguía ver… "ROOONN!!" "Kim apresúrate no durare mucho tiempo" la señal se corto pero no antes de que Kim viera como el sujeto golpeo en la cara a Ron….

**Patio interior.**

Ron luchaba para que no le llegaran golpes, pero noto que su agresor en muchas oportunidades pudo haber acabado con el pero sin embargo no lo hizo…. "donde esta el poder místico del mono cuando se le necesita" gimoteó Ron ya con un ojo que apenas podía abrir y varios cortes alrededor de su cuerpo…. "se acabo Imparable" dijo la figura cruelmente, mientras volvía a apuntar a Ron con las garras, Ron solo cerro los ojos y espero lo peor "bien supongo que he vivido una buena vida, tuve a la chica de mis sueños, entre a la universidad, tal vez no logré tener un trabajo que me diera para vivir sin el sustento de mis padres, pero algo logre, solo lamento que Kim no viera su regalo de aniversario..." Ron abrió los ojos para ver por que tardaba tanto el ataque de la figura cuando los abrió vio como Kim le mandaba una patada voladora justo en la cara (o lo que se supone que tenia debajo de la capucha) Ron se dejó estar y cayo al pasto, mientras Kim corría a socorrerlo… "vamos Ron reacciona, tu no te rindes tan fácil (con lagrimas en los ojos), reacciona por favor" "no te preocupes solo esta inconciente" dijo la figura mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa burlona, y se desprendía de la raída capucha, dejando ver su cuerpo, al parecer era una chica tenia una armadura sobre el pecho que llegaba a la cintura y luego unos pantalones metalizados que al parecer eran del mismo tipo de aleación que su armadura… en la cabeza llevaba un casco con un visor que no dejaba ver quien era la persona dentro y una larga cabellera rubia colgando debajo del casco…. "pagaras por esto…" rugió Kim furiosa mientras dejaba a Ron en el pasto con la cabeza recostada en su mochila.

La pelea comenzó al instante, Kim corrió hacia lo que ella creía un androide y la iba a golpear en la cara cuando de un momento a otro esta apareció detrás de ella lanzándole una patada de una fuerza colosal tirando a Kim al otro lado del patio… cuando por fin pudo reaccionar ya era muy tarde el supuesto androide la sujetaba del cuello y la mantenía contra el suelo mientras que con la otra mano se preparaba para asestar el golpe final... el brazo del androide se freno en seco antes de poder tocar el pecho de Kim, luego la soltó entre quejidos, se sujeto la cabeza como si sufriera mucho dolor o intentara refrenar algo "por favor , yo no soy así…. No me haga hacer esto…" gimoteaba el androide ante un dolor que parecía llegar mas aya de lo físico…. "esta bien ya me he divertido por hoy" escucho el androide dentro de su cabeza… luego este dejo de quejarse y miro a Kim que esta la observaba detenidamente "nos veremos en otra ocasión Kim Possible" luego el androide desplegó unas alas de gran tamaño y partió volando, surcando el cielo a gran velocidad….

Kim solo podía pensar en una cosa "Ron" se acerco hacia el con dificultad luego vio la gravedad de las heridas… "vamos Ron solo resiste un poco mas"…

**Residencia de la familia Possible 1 hora después.**

Cuando Ron despertó, vio como su madre lo observaba, luego esta lo abrazo inmediatamente "pensé que no despertarías hijo.." dijo la Sra. Imparable, después de un momento asi Ron mascullo "heee mama necesito mi espacio para respirar…".. "o si lo siento" mientras se separaba de Ron…. Este vio donde se encontraba.. y se sorprendió levemente… "estoy en la habitación de Kim verdad?" intentando levantarse de la cama.. "si hijo, Kim te trajo inmediatamente para que su madre te curase".. "entiendo, pero y Kim?. Ella esta bien?" pregunto Ron algo nervioso… "si ella solo recibió un golpe en el torso… ahora todos están abajo interrogándola…" con un tono mas aliviada al ver a su hijo mas repuesto de las heridas…

Cuando Ron bajo al primer piso todas las miradas se enfocaron en el, mientras Kim salto hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos, Ron cayo al piso inevitablemente ya que se encontraba muy débil "gracias a dios estas bien Ron", Kim no dejaba de abrazarlo… "heee Kim tus padres observan..." anunció Ron algo incomodo, luego Kim lo ayudo a levantarse, después de la escenita Ron se dedico a contarles sobre lo ocurrido a sus familias… "me parece que por ahora deberían descansar, ya que si esas cosas que los atacaron en la universidad y en la carretera, están vinculadas quien sabe que otras cosas habrá por hay" dijo firmemente el Sr. Possible… después de un rato los jóvenes se disponian a retirarse a descansar al departamento de Ron… cuando el Sr. Possible lo sujeto fuertemente por el cuello y le dijo al oído a Ron "Ron espero que no hayas hecho nada indebido con Kim por que si llegara a pasar algo, tendrás boleto de primera clase sin retorno…." "si señor" dijo Ron cohibido, cortando la frase del Sr. Possible, los chicos se subieron al auto y partieron…. "ojala que no les pase nada…." Murmuro el Sr. Possible… mientras los gemelos ya provocaban la primera explosión dentro de la casa… "JIM, TIM VENGAN AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO"…..

**En el auto, camino al departamento de Ron…**

Ron miraba por la ventana distraído, pensaba en el momento que el encapuchado estuvo a punto de eliminarlo, recordó los buenos momentos con Kim, incluso antes de ser novios…. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas si escucho a Kim.. "Ron!!" despierta, dijo kim golpeándole suavemente la pierna… "a los siento Kim me decías algo…" volviendo la vista a Kim "Ron no escuchaste nada de los que te dije cierto?"… "heee… que me quieres mucho?" dijo Ron sonriendo tímidamente, "no, te decía que mientras estuviste inconciente Wade llamó… me informó que el supuesto excremento que retiraste de tu zapato en la base militar, es un compuesto inorgánico capaz de generar mutaciones a nivel celular y alterar la estructura del ADN a voluntad del afectado por el residuo, y también descubrió que dentro de la sustancia se encuentran unos nanotransmisores….." "y eso que es…" pregunto Ron inquieto.. "según lo que me explico Wade sirven para poder controlar a la persona expuesta al residuo…"… "en teoría me estas diciendo que alguien creo a la cosa que nos ataco en la carretera y que le ordenó atacarnos?" dijo Ron algo confundido… "todo indica a eso… así que esta noche daremos una visita a las industrias "….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 4:

**Departamento de Ron…**

Los chicos estaban ya listos para salir con sus trajes de misiones, solo tenían que esperar a que anocheciera…. "Kim en vista de lo que ha pasado últimamente, quisiera darte algo…." Ella lo miro con dulzura y curiosidad " y que seria Ron?" mientras se acercaba a el… "la verdad no es la gran cosa, pero es el regalo que te tenia para nuestro aniversario…. Es para que lo tengas en caso de que..." no completo la frase, por que Kim lo beso apasionadamente, después le susurro en el oído "Ron, si me pasara algo se que me protegerás, mientras este contigo, estaré segura"… luego lo abrazo… a Ron se le llenaba la cabeza de ideas… "como la podré mantener segura, si apenas puedo protegerme yo… soy una simple molestia a la hora de la acción"… ya habiendo pasado un momento Ron se aleja de ella… "que ocurre?" pregunto desconcertada ante la reacción de su novio… "Kim, yo no pue…." Su oración fue cortada por una alarma que anunciaba que ya era hora de salir…

**Otro lugar….**

"Señor al parecer su asistente logro asimilar datos sobre el equipo possible…" dijo un lacayo…. "excelente todo marcha de acuerdo al plan… ahora avancemos a la fase 2"… dijo la sombra mientras reía…. "señor solo tenemos suficiente reserva como para 3 continentes" "QUE?!! ESTAMOS RECIEN EN LA MITAD…." Rugió furioso la persona ensombrecida… luego se calmó "entonces liberen la mitad de la sustancia en cada continente, hay se encargaran mis creaciones de mantener al resto de los países a raya, y si se resisten pagaran las consecuencias..."

**Industrias en centro América México.**

Kim y Ron sobrevolaban la ciudad en un avión…"gracias por traernos Jimmy".. dijo Kim sonriente al piloto.. "no es nada Kim, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaras de ese oso.." dijo el aviador "como si salvar a alguien de un oso fuera tan difícil" mascullo Ron con sarcasmo "Ron tu molestaste al oso, pensaste que era un maniquí…" " si claro siempre yo"… los jóvenes saltaron del avión en dirección a un edificio de gran tamaño y de unos 30 y tantos pisos, abrieron los paracaídas y descendieron en el techo…

"Ron por favor ahora no hagas nada…" dijo Kim viendo como este iba a tocar una antena satelital instalada en la azotea… "si claro…" refunfuño Ron..

Ya cuando logaron atravesar la mayor parte de la seguridad del edificio (que era seguridad básica) se toparon con algo que trajo viejos recuerdos a la mente de Kim, una red de lásers ubicada en la oficina principal (del dueño de la empresa), "te recuerda algo Ron" dijo ella melosa "si bastante buenos recuerdos" sonrió Ron. Kim con mucha facilidad evito todos los rayos y llego hasta la computadora y la enlazo al kimmunicador.. luego Wade empezó a trabajar… "vaya Kim, estos tipos hicieron experimentos con animales, extrajeron parte de su ADN y lo mezclaron con otras sustancias…" "siento pena por esos animalitos…" dijo Kim, mientras Rufus se asomaba del bolsillo de Ron "ha?" luego se volvió a dormir, "Kim por que lo vi ahora puedes que hagan experimentos raros, pero no hay ningun registro de que su sustancia contenga esos nanotransmisores que encontré en la muestra que me enviaste de la base… vaya mira hicieron un gato con 5 patas.." se rió Wade… "Wade…" lo reprocho Kim, luego corto la comunicación… después de salir del edificio se acercaban a la reja para brincarla y escapar.. "que raro Kim…"dijo Ron mirando hacia todos lados, "es la primera vez que resulta tan fácil escapar de una instalación así" Kim se freno un momento, "tienes razón… es casi como si hubieran querido que viniéramos".. apenas terminada la frase se empezó a sentir un ambiente hostil y de algún modo que no se podría explicar lo sintieron casi como si estuvieran en un bosque abandonado o en una selva peligrosa… luego el silencio se rompió se escucha un infernal rugido de una animal de gran tamaño, Kim por instinto se pone en pose de batalla y Ron hace lo que puede… de un momento a otro los chicos vieron como unos seres ocultos entre las sombras se acercaban hacia ellos a campo abierto… después de un momento la luz de la luna revela su forma eran 7 criaturas 4 de ellas iguales a la que los había atacado en la carretera y las otras 3 eran de piel escamosa y grisácea una larga cola como si fuera de serpiente ojos penetrantes de águila y un hocico semi desarrollado con grandes colmillos, y al igual que las otras criaturas presentaban capacidad muscular muy desarrollada e incluso mayor a los otros y unas alas metalizadas….

" yo sabia que algo malo iba a pasar.. esto fue muy fácil como para que saliéramos ilesos…"dijo Ron mientras dejaba a Rufus en el suelo y hacia un gesto para que escapara, Kim solo esperaba al primer movimiento para poder sacar ventaja de la situación.. luego de un momento de gruñidos las 4 criaturas semejantes se lanzaron contra la pareja

Una de las bestias extendió las alas mientras corría con las garras rozando el piso cuando estuvo a una distancia peligrosa Kim salto sobre el golpeando con su pie la nuca de la criatura… Ron solo hacia lo que podía por su lado esquivando y huyendo de los golpes, Kim luchaba para que no la apalearan con las afiladas garras, y en un momento de desesperación golpeo entre medio de los ojos de la bestia, esta retrocedió por el dolor aullando como perro… "así que es su punto débil.." pensó Kim… "RON RAPIDO GOLPEALOS ENTRE LOS OJOS" grito ella "entre los ojos entendido" Ron miro hacia atrás y vio como las 3 criaturas que lo perseguían saltaban hacia él can las fauces abiertas listas para un golpe letal, esquivo a la primera, salto sobre la segunda y la tercera le pego una patada en el punto débil… la criatura gimió y aulló de dolor.. "APROVECHA QUE ESTA DOLIENDOLE" volvió a gritar Kim, la cual hacia lo suyo pegándole una patada voladora a la criatura la que se desplomo en el piso.. Ron por su parte tomo una rama que se encontraba cerca de unos arbustos y la lanzo hacia la bestia que estaba dolida dejándola fuera de combate… dejando una total 5 criaturas combativas, Kim se limpio el sudor de la frente y encaro a una criatura de las que permanecían paradas sin hacer nada.. "vamos… acérquense" hizo un gesto con la mano, y una de las bestias como si hubiera entendido el gesto la embistió con furia, golpeando con un puño seco y cerrado en el estomago a Kim, la pobre chica tosió sangre y quedo de rodillas frente a su enemigo… antes de desmayarse por la falta de aire noto que en la pierna izquierda tenia marcado un numero seguido de una letra "07C", Ron noto la escena y sintió como una furia indescriptible lo llenaba haciéndolo estallar de ira, el cuerpo de Ron empezó a brillar con una fuerte luz azulada haciendo retroceder a las bestias, la luz dejo de brillar y se transformo en un aura que recubrió su cuerpo… "ahora si los mato…" dijo Ron, luego levanto la vista y vio a los 5 experimentos reunidos en un solo lugar como si supieran que iba a pasar algo muy malo en contra de ellos, y así fue… Ron como si hubiera sido movido por el aire apareció en frente de las criaturas…

A la que estaba mas cercana le planto un golpe en la cabeza y la azoto contra el piso llegando a rebotar unos metros mas allá, donde la cabeza de la bestia había golpeado el suelo, dejo unas grietas algo ensangrentadas por el golpe… sin perder el tiempo las 4 restantes se abalanzaron sobre Ron, el con una increíble facilidad se movió a través de ellos acentuándole golpes en sus torsos, cabezas y en sus extremidades… después de eso todos cayeron al piso derrotados..

Ron corrió hacia Kim la que estaba semi conciente… "Kim estas bien?" sujetándola en sus brazos.. "parece que tu ahora me protegiste Ron.." dijo ella viendo los cuerpos de las bestias tendidas en el piso "solo tuve suerte de mono es todo" respondió cómicamente, mientras ayudaba a su novia a ponerse de pie… "parece que el poder místico del mono sirvió bien ahora" dijo Kim abrazando a Ron…

Los chicos se acercaron a ver a sus agresores.. y notaron impactados como sus cuerpos empezaban a cambiar hasta volverse humanos "esto esta muy por encima del record de rarezas"… "pero que es, o que son ellos…?" murmuro Kim para sus adentros.. Rufus al terminar la pelea volvió con su dueño y se paro en su hombro... "hey Rufus estas bien cierto?" pregunto Ron tocándole la cabeza a su amiguito "aja…" dijo Rufus… "Wade que sabes sobre esto?" pregunto Kim a través de su kimmunicador... "pues al parecer ellos fueron afectados por el bio-estable… pero alguien los controlaba, denme tiempo para ver de donde provenía la señal de mando, les tendré la respuesta en unos días" "por favor y gracias" le sonrió Kim.

**Middleton 4 horas después.. 3 AM**

Kim y Ron estaban demasiado cansados como para ponerse melosos incluso como para hablar, en el trayecto devuelta al departamento Kim estaba tan agotada que se quedo dormida, así que Ron la cargo hasta la casa y la recostó en la cama…

A la mañana siguiente Kim despertó y vio como Ron dormía pasiblemente al lado suyo, solo había un detalle ella tenia puesto el pijama… "que pero yo no recuerdo haberme puesto… no lo creo… Ron no seria tan cuidadoso.. o si?" se sonrojo de solo pensar en eso… pensar que Ron la habría visto mientras le cambiaba ropa le parecía una idea ridícula, si ni siquiera pudo estar conciente cuando ella le hizo el comentario sobre bañarse juntos, menos se imaginaba que podría haberla visto mientras la cambiaba de ropa… "hola Kimmy… este es un lindo despertar…" le dijo Ron, mientras este se incorporaba en la cama "hola Ron" le beso la mejilla.. y el la abrazo… "Kim como hoy es Sábado te gustaría salir?"… se quedo pensativa como si tuviera algo mas que hacer, aunque no fuera así.. "solo si me respondes esto".. dijo mirando a Ron a los ojos "esta bien lo que quieras" Kim suspiro y luego hablo. "anoche, me cambiaste de ropa y me pusiste el pijama?" dijo ella ruborizándose levemente "heeeee…. Yo.. bueno este…" desviando la mirada.. "Ron.." lo miro Kim con seriedad.. "si yo te puse el pijama" dijo Ron sonrojándose hasta quedar rojo como tomate "por favor no me mates.." aulló cubriéndose con una almohada… Kim solo se rió y le dijo al oído.. "no me importa mientras sea solo tu y nadie mas" como se imaginarán Ron tubo la misma reacción de las 2 veces anteriores... Desmayarse de la emoción y sonrojado completamente

**Centro comercial de Middleton.**

Se podría decir que era casi un día normal para los 2 enamorados solo que su pequeño tiempo libre fue opacado por la presencia de militares dentro de la zona y por toda la ciudad.. "que ocurrirá?" dijo Kim tomando a Ron de la mano y acercándose a un militar "disculpe señor…" Kim cuando vio al soldado voltearse lo reconoció inmediatamente… "usted es el militar de la entrada de la base…" el soldado igual de sorprendido al ver a ambos jóvenes vivos.. "Srta. Possible… que hace aquí" "estamos de dia libre de universidad he investigaciones" le sonrió al militar "pues lo lamento, por que la ciudad esta bajo cuarentena, y nos han dado ordenes de escoltar a todas las personas a un refugio…" "QUE?!!... cuarentena de que.." bramo Kim molesta "se supone que un virus mutagénico se ha propagado a nivel mundial, y como se imaginaran ya hay afectados por este virus, el cual provoca variaciones en el cuerpo de las victimas y comportamiento irracional, mas de eso no le puedo decir nada.. lo lamento" el guardia se alejo a poner orden en el centro… "no lo puedo creer, apenas ayer nos enfrentamos a unas criaturas, y ahora hay que lidiar con algo así…" dijo Kim con aspereza en su voz, en eso suena el kimmunicador.. "Que hay Wade".. "Kim hay.." "una plaga suelta?" dijo con altanería… "si correcto, pero no es cualquier plaga, es el mismo tipo de componente que ocasiona mutaciones en las personas, y las doblega al mando de una entidad superior, parece que alguien quiere controlar el mundo…" "eso no es algo pasado de moda?"pregunto Ron… "pero ya escanee la zona no hay de que preocuparse Middleton esta limpio de plagas…" luego se apago la imagen.. "Así que no hay de que preocuparnos mientras no salgamos de Middleton"…. "si seguro Kim entonces por que están dando pastillas contra el virus?" dijo Ron señalando unas mesas donde unos militares y doctores hacían pasar a las personas para suministrarles susodicha pastilla "esto no me agrada Ron vamos a ver si nos dan una pastilla para saber que pasa?"ambos avanzaron a las mesas y les dieron una pastilla no mas grande que una aspirina.. "y esto que se supone que hace?" pregunto Ron al doctor junto a el.. "esta pastilla inhibe los efectos del virus, pero mas vale prevenir que curar así que será mejor que se refugien en el bunker de salvamento" señalando una gran tienda en un terreno baldío de Middleton…

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la tienda para ver su interior, vieron que era mucho mas grande por dentro de los que es por fuera.

"esto es demasiado extraño…" dijo Kim "Ron volvamos al departamento debemos ver cual es el vinculo de estos actos.."dijo mientras Kim y Ron votaban la pastilla en un basurero

**Departamento de imparable 22 min. Después.**

"Ron haber pensemos claramente.." dijo Kim sentada en frente a la mesa del comedor mientras se sobaba la cabeza intentando recordar.. "no puedo pensar con el estomago vacío" Ron partió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.. "piensa Possible piensa, el comandante secuestrado, la maquina robada, las personas mutadas, la emboscada en la compañía , la investigación en la base secreta a las afueras de Middleton, el ataque en la universidad, la propagación del gen a modo de virus" todo eso daba vuelta en la cabeza de Kim hasta que.. "eso es, como fui tan ciega, la maquina robada era un duplicador de material inorgánico.. Inorgánico como la materia desarrollada por la industria en las instalaciones secretas, alguien robo la maquina y la esta usando para masificar el gen mutador bio-estable y dentro del gen pone los nanotransmisores para poder controlar a las personas afectadas por este…" Kim no paso desapercibida Ron escuchaba su monologo desde la cocina, " y por eso la persona que ataco en la universidad se rehusó a matarme, por que por un momento recupero el control de sus acciones, y la emboscada fue planeada por que alguien sabia lo que haríamos y donde iríamos…. Pero esto solo puede ser hecho por una persona que este al tanto de todo dentro de la base…" Kim miro a Ron como sabiendo la respuesta, que era obvia luego al unísono dijeron "el comandante"…. Ron se acerco a Kim perdiendo el interés por la comida "pero a el lo secuestraron Kim, como podría ser él el malo" justifico Ron "eso todavía no lo tengo claro, pero se que el comandante tiene que ver con esto" dijo Kim levantándose de la silla del comedor…

**Base militar secreta.**

"señor nos informaron que en la mayor parte de los continentes han ingerido las pastillas neurotransmisoras" informo un soldado hacia un figura sombría cerca de una ventana… "perfecto, perfecto, pronto todos estarán a mi voluntad ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme".. dijo mientras la luz de la ventana dejaba ver su rostro.. "señor comandante, ya las fases 1, 2 , 3 del plan están listas y en marcha quiere que procedamos con la fase 4?" dijo un militar enfrente de unos monitores… quien desvio la mirada para ver que Eli estaba afirmada en la pared de la sala con los ojos llorosos… "si, inicien la activación de los nanotransmisores en todas las partes del mundo, el proyecto evolución a comenzado"….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 5:

**Departamento de Ron.**

El ambiente dentro del comedor se había tornado tenso, tampoco se escuchaba el mas mínimo ruido en el exterior… "Kim si esto es verdad necesitaremos mas ayuda…" dijo Ron, luego el silencio se volvió a propagar… "si, pero a quien Ron?"… luego Ron se acerco a ella y le sujeto el hombro.. "no te olvides que tengo mi segundo hogar"… "te refieres a Yamanouchi?" pronuncio ella mirando el rostro sonriente de su novio.. "exacto…"

**Base militar secreta.**

"señor, los transmisores están funcionando correctamente, solo tenemos el informe que dos familias se rehusaron a tomar la pastilla…"… dijo un soldado que se encontraba en las maquinarias de la sala…. "no me sorprendería saber cuales fueron…." Menciono el comandante postrado en una silla con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro… "las familias fueron identificadas como Possible e Imparable".. "jaja como me lo esperaba… manden una brigada de "controlados" y capturen a ambas familias"… mientras se paraba de su silla de mando… "y además…" dijo mirando a Eli con frialdad… "tu te encargaras de el equipo Possible, quiero que los captures"

**Portería del edificio de Ron…**

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el auto de Kim dispuestos a buscar ayuda con el problema que se avecinaba… "Kim.. esto es raro, no hay ninguna persona en la calle…" volteando a observar por la ventana del auto el cual comenzaba a moverse "es verdad… donde estarán todos?"… afirmo ella, "Ron primero iremos a mi casa, tengo un mal presentimiento"… cuando el auto ya estaba en la autopista hacia la casa de Kim, Ron tubo una aparición… y como se imaginaran se sobresalto un poco luego se dio cuenta de que era el sensei… "Sensei?... que ocurre?".. "Imparable, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que escucha bien esto, Yori fue enviada con un paquete importante para ti y la Srta. Possible, ustedes tendrán que encontrarla dentro de las próximas horas, ella les ayudara en todo lo que pueda….. e Imparable, no vengas aquí, esto solo causara tu destrucción…." La visión se esfumo tan rápidamente como apareció y Kim vio a Ron sabiendo que le había ocurrido "fue el Sensei?".. dijo sin despegar los ojos de la calle.. "si, pero dijo que no viajáramos a Japón, dijo que causaría mi destrucción ir hacia allá" mientras veía por la ventana, como unas nubes amenazantes de tormenta se acercaban… "lo mas probable Ron es que te este protegiendo…"dijo Kim sobándole la pierna suavemente.. "si puede ser, pero también dijo que Yori esta en Middleton, con un paquete para ambos… así que debemos encontraba lo mas pronto posible"…

El auto se detuvo en frente de la residencia Possible, y la pareja entro apresurada en la casa, vio como las familias de ambos chicos estaban reunidas en el comedor…. "chicos que ocurre?" pregunto el Sr. Possible ante la irrupción de los jóvenes…

Kim contó todo lo ocurrido durante los días pasados de una forma sobresaltada, "asi que estamos en medio de una dominación mundial?" pregunto el Sr. Imparable con incredulidad… "así es papá" dijo Ron "y el posible malvado es un comandante?".. seguía preguntando este "si señor Imparable" dijo Kim "entonces si estamos expuestos a esa plaga nos veremos afectados y manipulados por el tal comandante cierto? Pregunto la Sra. Possible , "si pero por favor no hagan mas preguntas ahora, estamos en un momento de mucha tensión" dijo ella tocándose la cabeza "Kimmita tranquila, además nosotros no ingerimos esa pastilla que repartían los militares, por que tu madre sabe que aunque sea un virus mínimo, nada te protege de algo así…" anuncio el Sr. Possible… "yo no confió en lo de la pastilla.. estoy seguro que hay algo en ella…" dijo Ron con seguridad… luego de un momento suena el kimmunicador de Kim.. "que hay Wade?" dijo Kim como siempre.. "no muy buenas noticias… como me imaginaba esa pastilla que repartían los soldados no era mas que un engaño, ya que estas contenían los nanotransmisores.." Kim miro a su madre sonriéndole.. y esta le hizo un gesto de humildad ".. además las personas que ingirieron eso han comenzado a mandar unas ondas ultrasónicas de alta frecuencias… la que al parecer están dirigidas… a la base militar secreta…" "así que hay se encuentra el centro de operaciones…" dijo Kim, luego voltio para ver a Ron…. "me estas diciendo que vamos a volver y pelear con esas cosas raras, grandes, y destructivas?" dijo con tono lúgubre.. "pues al parecer si…" el Sr. Possible iba a interrumpir, cuando se escucho como cientos de personas fuera de la casa marchaban… luego de unos segundos la marcha paro.. Jim miro por la ventana y vio cientos de personas que tenían rodeada la casa, y en sus ojos no se distinguían las pupilas… "heee, Kim… no creo que sean tus amigos verdad?" pregunto el con un tono asustadizo… "no, Jim no lo son…" "rápido todos muévanse hacia el sótano de la casa, hay podremos escapar vía alcantarillado..." anuncio el Sr. Possible el cual ya veía venir la amenaza… y tal como lo previo así fué... Las personas empezaban a acercarse a la casa y rompían vidrios puertas y muros intentando entrar… "amor después conversaremos lo del sótano…" dijo con reproche la Sra. Possible.

**10 min. Después en el alcantarillado.**

El túnel despedía un olor fétido, y para poder avanzar tuvieron que contener la respiración momentáneamente hasta poder llegar a un lugar donde las aguas eran tratadas… "uff… por lo menos aquí ya se puede respirar" dijo Ron aliviado… "necesito contactar a Wade para ver si el se encuentra bien"... le dijo Kim a Ron, pero para su desgracia el kimmunicador solo mostraba estática… "ya se a donde podemos ir" dijo la Sra. Imparable "en los túneles hay cuidadores nocturnos, así que deben de tener unas casetas por estos lados, supongo que servirán de refugio por un tiempo".. Dicho y hecho, todos empezaron a moverse... durante hora y media caminaron sin parar hasta dar con la supuesta caseta….

"hola hay alguien en casa?!!" pregunto el Sr. Possible.. "vaya al parecer esta vacía… entonces no habrá problemas en quedarnos…" después de instalarse la madre de Ron dejo a Hannah que jugueteara con Rufus… Kim por su lado se alejo del resto de su familia para poder hablar con Ron a solas… "Ron esto podría ser lo mas grande que hayamos vivido…" dijo ella con tristeza, su novio ni siquiera se atrevió a bromear en un momento así "Kim" dijo el levantándole la cabeza con su mano "mira si no salimos de esta…." " pero Ron…" lo interrumpió Kim "no, ahora déjame terminar…si es que me llegara a pasar algo quiero que tengas esto…" el saco de su bolsillo el collar que Kim había visto la primera noche que se quedo con Ron… "este es tu regalo de aniversario… quiero que lo tengas…" Kim no dijo nada, mientras el le colocaba el collar en el cuello… "Ron, no sabes lo que significa que me des esto antes de la fecha acordada?" dijo ella con una profunda tristeza, luego se voltio para ver a Ron a la cara, este se sorprendió de ver a Kim llorando "Ron, esto me esta diciendo que puede que no nos volvamos a ver mas…" bajando la cabeza… "no digas eso Kim… te prometo que cuando todo esto termine te llevare a la playa y veremos una puesta de sol…." Dijo el con ternura y tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que se le transmitió a Kim y esta solo abrazo a Ron lo mas fuerte que pudo, como si no quisiera que se fuese, que no se apartara de su lado nunca…. Ya después de un rato Ron firmo su promesa con un beso, tierno y apasionado…. Las familias solo veían la emotiva escena y las señoras Possible e Imparable soltaron unas lagrimas, los gemelos hacían gestos de asco y ambos padres parecían satisfechos con la relación de sus hijos…

Kim y Ron se separaron y se acercaron a los demas…. "nosotros debemos partir, tenemos que encontrar a Yori" dijo Ron, mientras que sujetaba la mano de Kim "ella debe de entregarnos un paquete y nos ayudara en este difícil momento…." Afirmo la joven con una sonrisa… las familias se despidieron cariñosamente y vieron como sus hijos partían….

**Centro de Middleton 30 min. Después.**

Kim y Ron se movían velozmente entre los arbustos para no ser vistos, por las personas controladas, ni por los militares… "que raro Kim.." anuncio Ron mirando hacia el cielo y luego a su alrededor "hasta ahora no he visto a ninguna de esas cosas que nos atacaron a la salida de la industria " Kim imito su acción y se dio cuenta que en efecto, no se encontraban de esas criaturas en ningún lado… "es verdad esto es bastante raro, seguramente están en los limites de Middleton para evitar que nadie salga" dijo ella con firmeza en la voz "eso nos da mas tiempo para un contraataque" musito Kim, luego de la frase se escucho como unos arbustos se movían detrás de ellos.. "atento Ron" mientras ella se ponía en guardia, el joven no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo cuando una figura de traje negro apareció frente a ellos "al fin los he encontrado…" dijo una voz femenina.. "Yori?" se acerco Ron a la encapuchada… "así es Imparable-san, lamento tener que llegar de este modo, pero las cosas están muy difíciles" Yori procedió a quitarse la mascarilla de ninja que le cubría la cabeza… Ron de un golpe de efusividad la abrazo con fuerza, dejando a Kim de lado un momento "por lo que veo te da gusto verme Imparable-san"… dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro… "y a quien no, después de 2 años sin vernos…." Dijo el, luego notó como Kim le respiraba en el cuello con fuerza. Ron se volteo para ver la cara de su novia enojada "heee… hola?" mascullo Ron con mucha timidez y corriéndose a un lado… "mucho gusto de verte nuevamente Possible-chan" dijo ella, sacando a Kim de su trance de enojo contra Ron… "a si, lo lamento" se disculpo ella "también es un gusto volverte a ver" mientras que fulminaba a su novio con la mirada "el sensei me ha enviado para traerles esto" dijo Yori mientras que desenfundaba un paquete de traía en su espalda, cuando lo abrió Ron vio algo que le trajo buenos recuerdos.. "el Sable Lotus" dijo el, el sable apenas Ron menciono su nombre este se transformo en un collar que se colgó en el cuello de el joven, Ron sintió como un poder lo llenaba de fuerza y habilidades, como la primera vez que lo había usado, "el sable sabe quien debe ser su portador" dijo con tranquilidad Yori, mientras procedía a hacer una pequeña reverencia a Ron, después levanto una pequeña piedra color zafiro transparente y se la entregó a Kim, ella como si hubiera sido un hechizo sintió los pensamientos de Ron, cada movimiento que este hacia, cada sentimiento por el que había pasado el joven…"wow esto si que es un 20 en la escala de rarezas" dijo ella mientras se tocaba la cabeza.. "el Sensei tenia razón, el me dijo que solo la persona que tenga un vinculo sumamente estrecho y fuerte con el portador del Sable Lotus podría sentir los efectos del zafiro del alma" ósea que estoy conectada con Ron con lazo mas que de pareja?" pregunto Kim dándole una mirada tímida a Ron "correcto Possible-chan ahora ustedes tienen una unión de alma, sus espíritus se han vuelto uno solo" Ron miro a Kim y viceversa, no se dijeron nada pero sabían lo que el otro pensaba "estamos juntos en esto"…. El zafiro se fundió con el collar que llevaba puesto Kim y las diamantinas que antes eran blancas se tornaron azul zafiro… ya pasado un momento la joven pelirroja recuerda a su familia.. "es verdad, debemos volver a la caseta!!" dijo sobresaltada Kim "Yori vendrás con nosotros cierto?" pregunto Ron con una sonrisa.. "si, Imparable-san, el Sensei me dijo que no volviera hasta después de haberte ayudado" Ron luego recordó las palabras del sensei sobre no ir a Yamanouchi… "heee Yori sabes por que el Sensei me dijo que no fuera a Japón?" pronuncio este "el me dijo que la escuela correría grave peligro y que no quería que te involucraras en el"… las palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza a Ron…

Durante el viaje de vuelta los 3 jóvenes se dedicaron a conversar, para alivianar el peso que tenían que cargar…

Cuando llegaron a la caseta notaron con horror como estaba totalmente destrozada y con marcas de tajos en las paredes cercanas.. "no puede ser.." dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar el lugar destruido, Kim por su parte se desmoronó y rompió en llanto, Yori se mantuvo en silencio "NO PUEDE SER!!!!" grito Ron, el sonido resonó por todos los túneles de el alcantarillado… "por que paso esto justo ahora…" se lamentaba Kim, pero la tristeza se desvaneció cuando vieron como miles de criaturas los rodeaban velozmente.

"que esta pasando?" dijo Ron viendo hacia todos lados como los experimentos brotaban de las sombras "esto era una trampa" pronuncio Kim secándose las lagrimas. Cuando las bestias dejaron de moverse y de emitir ruidos se escucho una voz femenina "asi que el equipo Possible…" las miradas de los 3 jóvenes se movieron hasta el punto donde se escuchaba la voz, para luego apareciera la cosa, que los había atacado en la universidad… "como se darán cuenta, los superamos en numero y por mucho", dijo con una voz tenebrosa "y supongo que ya habrán visto que hay un experimento que ustedes no conocían" anuncio, mientras señalaba con su mano una bestia el doble de grande que las anteriores una cola como de serpiente un hocico no mas desarrollado que los otros y que sus ojos los recubría un visor, también de la espalda le salían especies de tentáculos… la diferencia es que este no tenia alas… "ya basta de charla y presentaciones.. ATAQUEN" ordenó con furia… los experimentos se lanzaron sobre los jóvenes, los cuales ya estaban listos para la pelea.

El collar de Kim brillo con una luz tenue, al momento en que Ron acciono el Sable Lotus y al igual que antes el joven sintió una repotenciación por todo su cuerpo, y al parecer Kim lo sentía de igual modo, ambos estaban conectados… Yori por su parte saco una guadaña con una cadena en el extremo, la que sujetaba de su muñeca, Kim y Ron se movieron hacia un solo lado como si hubieran planeado lo que iban a hacer…

**En la base militar secreta**

"señor las 60 unidades han interceptado al equipo Possible" dijo un uniformado "excelente, esto es perfecto ahora solo falta…." El comandante no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que en ese momento las familias prisioneras entraron en el salón de mando "suéltame, bestia deforme y rara" dijo el Sr. Possible intentando safarse de las criaturas que lo tenían sujetado a el y a los demás… "vaya, vaya Doctor Possible"… "eres un demente!!!" le dijo furioso.. "demente yo?, te parece demencia querer reconstruir la sociedad a partir de las bases de la predominación animal… donde solo los fuertes pueden sobrevivir y los débiles son alimento para las hambrientas masas?.. a mi me parece que podría ser una utopía perfecta" dijo con malevolencia el comandante "ESTO ES NO ES MAS QUE JUGAR A SER DIOS, ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO?!!!"

"que son unos miles cuando salvare millones…" "SALVAR??!! ESTO NO ES SALVAR ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, HAY MILLONES DE PERSONAS QUE SUFRIRAN POR SU CULPA…." El comandante aburrido de los parloteos, le da una orden para que silencien al Sr. Possible. Una criatura respondiendo a la orden lo golpea en el estomago dejándolo inconciente "JAMES!!!!" grito la Sra. Possible "usted es un animal…" "si lo se y pronto usted también lo será… ahora quieren ver como termina todo para su hija…" el comandante trono los dedos, y del techo apareció un monitor, enlazado a una cámara del alcantarillado en donde se efectuaba la pelea.. "ahora serán testigos del poder de la evolución"…

**En el alcantarillado.**

Kim y Ron se coordinaban perfectamente en sus movimientos, lograban evadir y atacar con una facilidad tremenda, Yori por otro lado iba a paso mas lento pero dejo a varias criaturas que tenían marcado 08D en el muslo, inconcientes (08D: criatura que ataco a Kim en la carretera), Kim salto las criaturas marcadas como 07C (las mismas que la atacaron en ) mientras que Ron aprovecho que estaban atentas en Kim y con un rapido movimiento del Sable Lotus destazo al hilo a 6 criaturas…

"ese es mi Ron!!" decía con jubilo la Sra. Imparable viendo por el monitor la pelea

Inmediatamente después de eso, una bestia etiquetada como 02B (las que no tienen alas y tienen tentáculos) salta sobre Ron, el cual no reaccionó por que sintió como Kim se movía para defenderlo, pegándole una colosal patada en la cabeza al experimento volándole el visor que tenia, y dejando ver unas cicatrices donde deberían ir sus ojos…

"Kim esta cosa no puede ver, se guía por el sonido" dijo Ron golpeando otra bestia 08D con el mango de la espada dejándola fuera de combate "vaya con razón eran tan lentas.." dijo Kim con soberbia.

Yori quien estaba mas cansada que la pareja no dejaba de atacar con la guadaña, provocando cortes severos sobre 5 criaturas por golpe, antes de volver a lanzar otro ataque una bestia 02B la golpeó por la espalda lanzándola contra la pared, luego la sujeto con los tentáculos, a Yori le empezó a sangrar la cabeza por el golpe

Ron, noto como la criatura estaba lista para aniquilar a su amiga.. "a no eso no.." mientras se movía ágilmente a través de los experimentos, hasta llegar donde se encontraba Yori, saltó con el sable empuñado hacia abajo y le asesto un rapido y certero golpe en la cabeza de la bestia, soltando a Yori. Ron la atrapó en el aire y la dejo en el piso…

Después de unos minutos de ardua batalla, ya solo quedaba el androide que atacó a Ron en la universidad.

"bien, bien no me esperaba que hubieran mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo" dijo y luego se acerco a una distancia prudente de los chicos.. "ahora solo por mera diversión…." dijo mientras se sacaba el casco de batalla "no me lo creo, esto es imposible" pronuncio Ron cayendo de rodillas al piso "COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO DESPUES DE QUE RON CONFIARA EN TI"..Grito Kim ya perdiendo el control… "simplemente, soy una maquina de destrucción, creada a partir de la evolución…" dijo Eli con total tranquilidad y cruzándose de brazos "mi padre solo quiso lo mejor para mi…" "tu padre?.. Te refieres a…" dijo Kim sin quitarle la vista de encima "si correcto, mi padre es Ray Cross o como ustedes lo conocen el comandante, el me devolvió lo que me había quitado el destino injustamente y yo solo se lo estoy retribuyendo…." "ELI YO SE QUE TU NO ERES ASI, YO LO PODIA VER EN TUS OJOS, TU ERAS UNA PERSONA DE BIEN…" grito Ron.. las palabras del joven resonaron en el túnel…

Eli se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos como si sufriera mucho… "por favor padre… no me obligues a mentir….." después de un momento así, Eli volvió a la postura anterior seria y fría…. "buenas noches equipo Possible".. Unas tuberías instaladas a los costados de las paredes del túnel empezaron a despedir un gas que adormilo a ambos jóvenes…

"Ron….. Ron…. Despierta…." El joven despertó sobresaltado mirando en todas direcciones.. "que ocurre?" dijo sobándose la cabeza… luego observo que se encontraba en una celda y al lado de el se encontraba Kim sujetándole la mano

"Kim? en donde estamos?" "estamos en unas celdas" Ron luego vio bien el lugar, también notó a sus padres en una celda frente a el y a la familia de Kim.. "papá"..Grito el "Ron estas bien?" le pregunto su padre… "si solo con un dolor en la cabeza y Rufus?" "esta aquí con nosotros" indicando su bolsillo, y el ratopin se asomo a ver a su dueño, luego una puerta se abrió y por ella entro el comandante seguido de Eli que se veía cabizbaja "parece que al fin, me deshice de todas las plagas que me molestaban" luego miro de reojo otra celda apartada en la que se encontraba Wade con su madre y Yori la que aun estaba inconciente…. "también los capturo" pensó Kim mordiéndose el labio con furia.. "bueno ahora solo queda el detalle de convertirlos en mis subordinados… pero como todos se rehusaron a tomar la pastilla tendré que usar a mi interno" luego asomo un control y oprimió un botón, pero nada pasó.. o eso creían.. "ahora primera orden" musito el comandante frente a la celda de Kim y Ron… "humíllala" "a quien demonios le hablas?" le dijo Kim tajante, después noto que Ron estaba parado a su lado con los ojos ensombrecidos totalmente "Ron?" dijo Kim retraídamente.. Luego este la miro y sin decir nada la tomo por el pelo, le agarro un brazo y se lo torció haciendo presión contra el piso…. "ahora que señor?" dijo Ron sin despegar la vista de la nuca de Kim "patéala" musito fríamente "RONALD NO TE ATREVAS" le rugió el Sr. Possible pero ya era tarde Ron le había pateado el estomago, luego la soltó y la dejo en el piso, tratando de respirar bien… "Ron…. Por que….?" Dijo dificultosamente "considéralo un regalo de aniversario Kimberly Ann Possible" rió malvadamente "muy bien hecho.. ahora serás el jefe de operaciones de la base, y como primera misión vigila bien a estos rebeldes…" luego el comandante salio por la puerta pero antes le dijo a Eli algo al oído "activación experimento 00A" cuando termino de pronunciar las palabras Eli mostró la cara fría y seria que habían visto en el túnel….

Después el comandante salio y Eli se quedo con Ron (el cual estaba fuera de la celda ahora) "sabes cual fue la mejor parte de todo esto, que hace ya 2 días le implante el nanotransmisor a tu novio y el ni siquiera lo sabia.." dijo mientras se encaramaba en el cuello de Ron… "que.. como?" dijo Kim botando algunas lagrimas "cuando tu te estabas bañando lo besé y en ese momento le pase un nanotransmisor… inteligente verdad?" dijo Eli con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kim estaba ahora de rodillas soportando el dolor de la patada de Ron… "ESO ES MENTIRA, RON NUNCA LO HARIA…" dijo furiosa, ya casi sin importarle que le doliera el hablar "a no?.." Eli entonces giro la cabeza de Ron hasta que sus labios se encontraron…después de un rato así Eli se separo "ahora dime que no, Possible…" Kim no lo podía creer, ella estaba ya derrotada no podía pensar en otra cosa…

Sintió como si sus 3 años de relación con Ron hubieran sido una mentira, durante ese tiempo ella pensó que todo era bueno y nada podría separarlos… hasta ahora que veia con sus propios ojos como su novio, el que le prometió fidelidad amor y le había entregado su corazón, se besaba con otra y parecía no importarle….

"RONALD SI LLEGO A SALIR DE AQUÍ CONSIDERATE MUERTO.." ya encolerizado gritaba el Sr. Possible pero sin lograr efecto alguno sobre Ron… "bueno, será mejor salir de aquí un momento" dijo Ron tomando de la mano a Eli, la que miro con frialdad a Kim…

"Ron por favor no me abandones…." Dijo dejando caer la primera lágrima en el piso…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 6:

**Celdas de la base secreta**

El ambiente reinante en esa sala era de una tristeza tan profunda que ni el mas mínimo rayo de esperanza podría alegrar a alguien… las familias de los jóvenes solo se enfocaban en Kim… la cual estaba recostada en el piso acurrucada hacia la pared y sollozaba desconsoladamente, a pesar de los recurrentes gritos de sus demás seres queridos, ella solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza…. Ron….

"por que?.... si siempre estuve cuando él me necesito… nunca tuvimos una pelea…. Siempre pensé que nos divertíamos mucho juntos… el nunca dio señas de que le molestara mi actuar…. Entonces porque?.... por que?..." súbitamente los pensamientos de Kim fueron apagados por el ruido de la puerta de la entrada a las celdas... La destrozada joven levanto la vista en caso de que fuera Ron el que había entrado… pero no solo era un guardia que vigilaba el lugar, después de un momento salió…

"Kim por favor mírame" decía su madre a su hija la que se acurrucaba más en su miseria "Kim, eres una Possible esta con la frente en alto" le anunciaba su padre desde la celda de junto….

Yori mientras despertaba de su estado inconciente "mi cabeza…." "Yori por fin despertaste" dijo Wade ayudándola a levantarse "que ocurrió?" pregunto Yori al ver donde se encontraba… "pues en simples palabras nos capturaron.. y además" dijo en tono triste mirando a Kim "Possible-chan!.... esta bien?!" pregunto la joven ninja desde su celda… Kim no se movió de donde se encontraba "Wade-san que le ocurre a la Srta. Possible?" "lo ocurre Yori es que controlaron a Ron, y este golpeo a Kim… la humilló y luego beso a una chica que estaba con el…" "Imparable-san nunca haría algo así, el ama demasiado a la Possible-chan" dijo con mucha firmeza Yori… "a si?, pues díselo a Kim" dijo Tim con sarcasmo en la celda de junto, en eso la puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta ves entra Ron a la habitación, Kim se levanta de un salto y se pega a los barrotes de la celda esperando que Ron reaccionara de alguna manera, después abre la celda de Kim y entra en ella, el silencio se mantuvo, todos veían expectantes la acción que haría Ron, mientras el Sr. Possible tenia los puños cerrados y rechinaba los dientes… "Kimberly Ann Possible…" dijo el chico sin despegarle la vista, la pobre joven solo esperaba a que Ron dijera algo que la reconfortara, que dijera algo que la hiciera sentir amada de nuevo, sin embargo Ron le agarro el pelo como la primera vez, y la obligó a arrodillarse, mientras este la veía con unos ojos que no eran de el, sino mas bien del mismo demonio. Después de un momento el silencio es abrumado ante el sonido de las patadas que empieza a ejecutar Ron en contra de Kim quien estaba demasiado atónita para reaccionar, la golpiza se mantuvo durante 2 minutos los que parecieron interminables, mientras que en las demás celdas todos observaban con horror el macabro espectáculo "KIM QUE ESPERAS DEFIENDETE" gritaba su padre como demente, después Ron se seco el sudor de la frente y salió de la celda de Kim, dejando a esta tirada en el piso semiconsciente… "Ron si aun te queda algo de dignidad déjame ver a mi hija" dijo el Sr. Possible ya con tono de voz mas preocupado que enojado…

"será lindo ver a 2 escorias como ustedes se dan apoyo mutuo" rió malévolamente Ron, luego procedió a abrir la celda del Doctor Possible, claro que apuntaba con un arma a la familia para que este no intentara nada raro… cuando el Sr. Possible se arrodilló al lado de su hija "Kim… Kim por favor… no te rindas…" decía el doctor con un hilo en la voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Kim solo repetía "Ron…. Ron….."

El Sr. Possible solo le levanto y quedo mirando a Ron con una ira indescriptible, sus puños estaban ya rojos de tanto apretarlos y sus dientes crujían de un modo que parecieran que se romperían, el chico lo mantenía apuntado con la pistola, para luego vociferar en tono soberbio "me parece que el tiempo padre he hija terminó, ahora vuelva a su celda…." Dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que se moviera, cuando el Sr. Possible paso al lado de él, Ron soltó el arma, por que sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna, miró para abajo, para toparse con que su mascota, su ratopin rasurado lo estaba mordiendo fuertemente, obviamente el Sr. Possible aprovecho la oportunidad, y comenzó a golpear a Ron de manera brutal y sin misericordia, luego de un momento así, le golpea el estomago, haciendo que el joven se desplome de rodillas y escupiendo sangre y vomito por el fuerte golpe recibido y de entre los líquidos expulsados se nota una pequeña mini explosión, "Sr. Possible….deténgase" decía Wade.. al ver como este seguía golpeándolo sin piedad y sin darle tregua, hasta que algo detuvo el puño del Doctor Possible, este vio que era lo que lo detenía, y vio como Kim apenas se podía mantener de pie y sujetaba con ambas manos el brazo de su padre para que este no golpeara mas a Ron, luego el padre de Kim volvió a mirar a Ron, y vio como este tenia la cara ya inflamada por los golpes…. "que…. Hice… ahora Sr.…..?" pregunto Ron con una inocencia extrema, luego cayó desmayado frente a él

**Sala de operaciones principales**

El comandante ya viendo como su plan tenia un éxito tan rotundo en todas partes del mundo, comienza a regodearse en su crapulencia "señor malas noticias…." Dijo un soldado que estaba vigilando la seguridad… "ahora no idiota déjame apreciar mi obra maestra en acción…" "pero señor es muy importante…" reiteraba el soldado... "Que demonios ocurre pedazo de bazofia?!" dijo el comandante ya furioso contra el soldado

"señor los prisioneros han escapado…." Dijo con timidez ante la presencia de su jefe…

"QUE!!!!?" dijo mientras corría al soldado de su puesto, y se ponía al frente de las pantallas que estaban conectadas a las cámaras de la base, y veía como sus prisioneros escapan corriendo por los pasillos…. "ATRAPENLOS, QUE NO ESCAPEN" vocifero con furia, mientras golpeaba un tablero con el puño..

**Pasillos de la base…**

Todos corrían por un pasillo extenso que parecía no tener fin, a excepción de Ron y Kim que estaban inconcientes y los cargaban, "donde se supone que iremos ahora?" preguntó Tim mientras corría "que?.... se supone que debo saberlo?" le responde Jim con sarcasmo "niños no es momento de pelear, ahora debemos huir" los reprocho la Sra. Possible, "si mamá" dijeron los gemelos al unísono y en tono burlón. "hey que tal por hay?" Wade se paro señalando una puerta que decía hangar.

Todos entraron en el hangar y abordaron un avión, que se encontraba frente a la salida, y para suerte el portón estaba abierto, cuando el avión ya estaba encendido y listo para moverse, un guardia entra en el hangar "heee! aquí están, vengan al hangar 13" después el soldado procedió a intentar cerrar las compuertas, el avión sin embargo ya había empezado a moverse "este será un viaje agitado sujétense" decía Yori la que conducía el avión, de un momento a otro, varios soldados aparecieron en el hangar y procedieron a dispararle al avión, Yori hacia lo que podía para evitar los balazos, después de zigzaguear el avión logro salir, solo que la ala se raspo un poco con la puerta semi cerrada del hangar

Una vez en el avión, todos mantienen un incomodo silencio y ven a los jóvenes inconcientes "y adonde iremos ahora?" pregunto la madre de Ron, la cual no dejaba de mirar a su pobre magullado hijo "debajo de mi casa hay un bunker indetectable con mucha tecnología escondida, y hay alguien hay que nos estará esperando también…" "y por que no te ocultaste hay antes?" pregunto la Sra. Possible "por que un centenar de personas controladas entraron sin previo aviso a la casa y solo habia una persona en el bunker en ese momento que no era ni mi mamá ni yo…."Wade No alcanzo a completar la frase por que su madre lo miro de fea manera "así que hay es donde te ocultas cuando te pido que me acompañes al supermercado"…dijo la Sra. Load

Todos rieron levemente, y eso ayudo a liberar la tensión del ambiente… pero de repente Kim empieza a despertar, todas las miradas se desvían hacia ella, la cual lentamente se incorporó en el asiento donde la habían dejado reposando.. Kim miro por todo el lugar y vio como Ron estaba en otro asiento alejado de ella con la cara casi deforme por los golpes del Sr. Possible… "que paso?" dijo ella sin todavía asimilar que estaba conciente.. "Ron fue controlado vilmente por el comandante…" dijo Wade quien fue el primero en hablar…. "Ron?.... y por que esta tan golpeado?"dijo ella ya recuperándose un poco "tu padre te defendió Kimmy. Y mientras lo hacia logro eliminar el chip que controlaba a Ron.." anuncio su madre, recordando la pequeña mini explosión que se genero del vomito y sangre de Ron cuando su esposo lo golpeo en el estomago "ósea que papá dejo asi a Ron?" preguntó ella mirando a su madre y luego desvió la mirada hacia su padre.. el Sr. Possible por una parte sabia que Ron estaba controlado por ese nanotransmisor, pero tampoco iba a dejar que golpeara a su hija "si Kimmy yo lo golpeé, solo lo hice por que…" pero al Doctor no le lograban salir las palabras correctas, hasta que del otro extremo del avión se escucho un quejido, y Ron movió la cabeza, señal de que había despertado….

**Base militar secreta.**

"COMO PUEDE SER QUE KIM POSSIBLE HAYA ESCAPADO?!!!, ADEMAS DONDE ESTABA ELIZABETH ELLA MANTENDRIA VIGILADO A IMPARABLE EN CUALQUIER CASO…" ya furioso gritaba al comandante a todos sus soldados "pero Sr. Usted le dio una misión de exploración en Middleton para ver si todos en la ciudad estaban controlados"… "maldición…. No importa… ahora esto es personal preparen la unidad 00X" dijo el comandante en tono de mandato "pero Sr. Ese proyecto es muy inestable, además de que esta potenciado con un motor nuclear, y sin mencionar que no tenemos control sobre el…" dijo el soldado preocupado "NO ME INTERESA SOLO QUIERO A ESA INUTIL PORRISTA Y SU INUTIL FAMILIA BORRADA DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA…"

**En Middleton**

Eli se movía velozmente por Middleton, solo que ahora no tenia su transmisor activado..

"por que habré actuado de esa manera…. Yo no soy así… mi padre me esta usando para sus juegos sucios contra ellos…" pensaba la pobre muchacha saltando de edificio en edificio.. hasta que llego aun lugar que no esperaba encontrar… "la residencia de Ron…" pensó para sus adentros… luego de titubear un momento de decidió a ingresar en ella… noto como todo estaba tal cual estaba cuando ella se fue… "Eli ven a la base inmediatamente.." escucho dentro de su cabeza.. "si Sr.…" dijo desganada

**Bunker secreto casa de los Load 30 min. Después.**

Ya habiendo descendido del avión el cual dejaron apartado de la casa para que no se sospechara… se escabulleron para entrar sigilosamente sin ser vistos… "bien ahora síganme" dijo Wade quien levanto un cuadro del comedor de su casa y presionó un botón, luego al frente de las personas presentes se abrió un compuerta con unas escaleras directas al sótano de trabajo de armamento de Wade y al final se podía observar una figura moviéndose entre las lucen titilantes que colgaban del techo… "mmm?" se voltio a mirar la figura ensombrecida, que para la sorpresa de todos era Monique, la joven se quedo observando como todos ingresaban en el amplio sótano (el cual era como una segunda casa, tenia habitaciones, baño, un gimnasio y la sala de monitoreo) "increíble, lograron escapar" dijo emocionada Monique, y apenas vio a Kim entrar en la habitación, corrió a abrazarla… "Kim, pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver.." lagrimeando levemente después vio ingresar a Ron el cual era auxiliado por su padre, para poder bajar las escaleras… "Ho dios mió que te paso Ron?" dijo con espanto Monique, el joven solo desvió la mirada hacia el piso… después de haberse instalado Ron fue llevado a un habitación para que reposase... Mientras el Sr. Possible y su esposa discutían en otro lugar para que Kim no los escuchara "James tu sabes que te pasaste de la raya con esto verdad?" dijo severamente la Sra. Possible "si pero no me vas a negar que habrías hecho los mismo si hubieras tenido la oportunidad" "pero eso no es excusa, viste bien como dejaste a Ronald? Al pobre incluso le cuesta respirar"…anuncio tajante ella "entonces que hago?" "muy simple pídele perdón…" "que!? Después de lo que le hizo a Kim?!" dijo molesto "el estaba controlado, además si te hubieran controlado a ti, seguramente habría sido el mismo caso…" dicho esto se marcho dejando al Sr. Possible de mal humor y pensativo..

**En otra habitación del bunker**

Kim y Monique estaban sentadas en una cama en completo silencio… "entonces me diras que ocurrió?" pregunto Monique "no quiero hablar sobre eso…"dijo una angustiada Kim "pero si no lo hablas con alguien después será un problema mayor" dijo su amiga tomandole la mano, Kim suspiro profundamente y empezó a hablar "Ron fue controlado por los nanotransmisores, pero no fue ingiriendo la pastilla…" asiendo una pausa.. "entonces como?".. "Elizabeth…." "y ella que tiene que ver con esto?" preguntó confusa su amiga "ella es el arma masiva de destrucción del tipo que quiere gobernar el mundo, ademas de ser su hija…" "alto, alto me estas diciendo que ella fue transformada por su propio padre para poder servirle como arma de destrucción?" Kim solo asintio con la cabeza.. "ya entonces como fue que se lo implantó a Ron.." "recuerdas que te habia pedido que hablaras con Ron sobre Eli, ya que el estaba triste porque ella se habia marchado sin decir nada.." "si claro…" dijo algo confundida Monique "pues al parecer se besó con Ron sin que yo supiera nada, y el me lo oculto… además que en el beso que le dio le implanto el chip…" esa frase le dolió a Kim como si una espada le atravesara el corazon… "Ron la engaño?" pensaba Monique para sus adentros "pero y por que Ron esta tan golpeado?" Kim luego recordó lo ocurrido en el avión de regreso…

Flash back

_Ron empezó a levantarse con dificultad en el asiento del avión hasta lograr incorporarse bien, luego vio a los presentes "que ocurrió?", nadie sabia que responderle, hasta que su padre hablo "Ron debemos hablar." Dijo en tono serio y tajante a su hijo, mientras que el Sr. Possible se acercaba a su hija para explicarle lo de Ron._

"_Kimmita yo… no se que decir la verdad" dijo mirando el piso "tranquilo papá" dijo ella esbozándole una sonrisa fingida "lo único que quiero es poder hablar con Ron después…"_

Fin Flash Back

El sonido de su nombre la devolvió a la realidad "Kim!" dijo su amiga preocupada "a lo siento Monique solo estaba pensando, es todo" dijo ella moviendo la cabeza "y entonces por que Ron esta tan golpeado?" volvió a preguntar, Kim noto que no podía evadir la pregunta de su amiga "mi papá…." Dijo tímidamente "me estas diciendo que tu padre lo dejo asi?" preguntó con un tono sobresaltado "si…"Monique solo se llevo la mano a los labios, en gesto de asombro.. "pero.. Porque?" "Ron fue manipulado para hacer cosas terribles, es todo lo que diré"… Monique noto como su voz cambio de tono así que no pregunto más, luego la puerta de la habitación de abrió, ambas jóvenes voltearon la cabeza para ver como Ron entraba por esta…Monique trago saliva "heee bueno creo que tengo que ir a ver a los demás…" luego salió del cuarto a toda velocidad, Kim no despegaba la vista de el chico, el cual estaba de igual manera… "hola, Kim"..

En la sala de monitoreo estaba Wade tecleando para ver las debilidades y fortalezas de los experimentos "al parecer están divididos por categorías" dijo finalmente Wade… todos se acercaron para ver de lo que hablaba el joven "las criaturas son de 4 tipos"… "y como lograste descubrir eso Wade-san?" preguntó Yori ya recuperada de sus lesiones

"pues después de analizar y reunir datos de las muestras encontradas anteriormente, pude descubrirlo… como verán estos experimentos están clasificados por nivel de habilidades, fuerza y demás" el primer experimento en aparecer en pantalla fue el 08D el cual era el primero que vieron Kim y Ron, después apareció el 07C, lo cuales sus características, eran similares a la del primero solo que este es mas ágil, y tiene mas fuerza, "según los datos su punto débil se encuentra… en el pecho", luego en imagen apareció la criatura que noqueo a Yori en el alcantarillado 02B "esta no tiene puntos débiles físicos, pero si estratégicos, por que al parecer es ciego y solo se guía por el sonido" Yori solo apretó los puños en señal de rencor… "y por ultimo tenemos… a 00A" apareció la imagen de Eli, con su armadura de batalla… "los datos indican que tiene mas habilidades de las mostradas en batallas anteriores, mimetismo camaleónico, agilidad extrema, regeneración de miembros perdidos, y una habilidad para adaptarse en batalla… por lo que veo no tiene puntos débiles" el silencio reinó en la sala durante un momento "no importa los puntos débiles, lo que importa es acabar con ella" dijo una voz desde el fondo del salón, todos voltearon a ver. Era Kim y junto a el se encontraba Ron ambos tomados de la mano.

**10 minutos antes….**

"hola Kim" dijo el chico ante la mirada acusadora de la joven… "no deberías estar descansando?" dijo ella con un tono indiferente "no puedo hacerlo… sabiendo lo que te hice" Kim se quedo muda mientras escuchaba "mi padre me contó las cosas que te hice.. lo que yo hice, fue imperdonable…" dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas al piso, Kim solo veía la actitud de su novio "simplemente no merezco ni estar frente a ti… soy un idiota, además de traidor.." Ron ya se encontraba de rodillas en el piso…. "hiciste muchas cosas Ron… entre ellas malas, pero no por que tu quisieras" el joven levanto la vista hacia ella "Kim yo mentí, me escondí en algo que no te dije, Eli me besó el día que se fue, y yo…. Yo de cobarde a tener algún problema contigo no dije nada, por que no puedo imaginarme como seria estar sin ti…no podría vivir sin ti Kim, eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, simplemente no podía pensar que si te decía eso, ya no seriamos pareja, ni amigos, ni nada" Ron ya estaba destrozado por dentro con todo lo ocurrido y sabia perfectamente que nadie por muy bueno que fuese le perdonaría una traición, una puñalada por la espalda de tal grado "además lo que tu padre me hizo no es nada comparado con lo que en verdad merezco… tu no deberías perder el tiempo en alguien como yo… solo he traído problemas a tu vida…" Kim se paro en frente de el, Ron solo veía sus pies, no tenia el valor de verla a la cara.. "no Ron, tu me haz traído muchas cosas en estos años, pero nada de lo que me arrepienta, además se que Elizabeth en cierto modo trato de protegerte, a su modo, por eso te implanto el transmisor..." Kim se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara con Ron… "yo no soy quien para estar contigo…" "eres mas que eso Ron, sacrificaste muchas cosas por mi, en estos años" dijo ella tocando el collar que le había regalado Ron "a pesar de todo te amo…" Ron levanto la vista y sintió como por primera vez en su vida, algo se clavara en pecho tan profundamente

Sintió el caer de su tristeza, ante la declaración de Kim, los sentimientos que el sentía nunca habían sido mas fuertes que ahora, solo una persona podría provocarle tal sensación y era la persona que estaba frente a él… los labios de los jóvenes se encontraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, al momento del contacto una sensación se seguridad y confianza los lleno ambos estaban seguros en los brazos del otro, no había nadie mas en el mundo que pudiera separarlos, solo ellos dos y nadie mas.. cuando se separaron la cara Ron había vuelto a la normalidad, después noto que el collar de Kim brillaba con una tenue luz… "ya entiendo" murmuro Ron, ella lo abrazó… "estamos juntos en esto" completo la idea la joven… "pero te cobrare por no haberme dicho lo del beso con Eli" dijo en tono irónico


	7. Chapter 7

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 7:

**Base militar.**

La puerta de la sala principal se abre y por ella entra una figura familiar "ahora que quieres padre?"…el comandante se acerca a ella, la diferencia de tamaños era intimidante, pero Eli se mantuvo firme "sabes querida hija, mientras estabas patrullando la ciudad, nuestros prisioneros escaparon" dijo con tono tranquilo, lo que desconcertó a Eli "y como ocurrió?" pregunto ella con timidez "pues al parecer tu noviecito, se paso de listo y quiso divertirse con nuestra prisionera, así que para evitar errores en nuestra invasión te quedaras aquí, entendiste?" dijo con frialdad el comandante " si… señor" "AHORA VETE!" le grito él. "PREPAREN LA INVASION A MIDDLETON, Y ALISTEN AL EXPERIMENTO 00X" bramó a sus sirvientes.

**Bunker secreto de Wade.**

Cuando los jóvenes aparecieron ante la mirada de todos tomados de la mano, se formo un incomodo silencio y también una sorpresa al ver la cara de Ron normal… "muy bien que ocurre aquí?" pregunto la madre de Kim ya sorprendida… la pareja se miro un momento y luego Kim hablo "solo ocurrieron cosas… difíciles de explicar" dijo sonriéndole a Ron "Sr. Possible podemos hablar a solas?" el ambiente se torno tenso cuando Ron dijo esas palabras pero lo mas extraño, es que lo dijo feliz y sonriente, el padre de Kim miro a su esposa y luego al Sr. Imparable, este asintió con la cabeza "si supongo Ron", Kim se acerco hacia Wade para saber que había que hacer ahora, pero el al igual que todos estaba atónito ante los sucedido con Kim y Ron

Ya una vez en una habitación distinta Ron se sienta en una cama, el Sr. Possible desconcertado imita su gesto y se sienta en la cama al frente de él "y de que querías hablar conmigo Ronald?" pregunto algo confuso "Sr. Lo que hice a su hija fue imperdonable, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a hacerle daño a una persona que amo"

Hizo una pausa y levanto la vista para ver como el Sr. Possible lo miraba mas desconcertado aún "la verdad le quiero agradecer, sus golpes me devolvieron a la realidad, en muchos sentidos" concluyó él "Ron, yo la verdad me debería disculpar también, por que, a pesar que vi. Cuando el chip que te controlaba ya no estaba, seguí golpeándote sin haber motivo realmente…. solo lo hice por..." "su hija" completó la frase Ron dejando en silencio al Sr. Possible "Kim es tan importante tanto para usted como para mi, y le prometo que cuando el asunto se resuelva, me apartare de su hija" el Sr. Possible no podía creérselo, el amigo que Kim durante tantos años estuvo a su lado, y después ser su novio, le dijera esas palabras a él, le resultaban un laberinto lleno de confusión… "Ron no hay que ser drástico en esto, no exageres las cosas" dijo el recordando cuando Kim le contaba cada cosa que hacia con Ron y se veía su expresión de felicidad. "además si la dejas, ella sufrirá mas de que ha sufrido hasta ahora" "es lo mejor que puedo hacer Sr. No me puedo permitir estar con una persona a la que lastime tanto física como moralmente" dijo Ron con tono de tristeza… "entonces por que intentaste reconciliarte hace poco" recordando cuando entro en la sala con Kim tomada de la mano "por que después de la calma viene la tormenta, me refiero que además debo cumplir con algo pendiente, si lo logro con éxito, seré feliz de seguir mi vida con ella"

**Sala de monitoreo, bunker de Wade**

Las manos del joven genio volaban sobre el teclado, mientras que Kim solo estaba sentada en un sillón, evitando la mirada de sus hermanos… "hasta cuando me seguirán mirando?" pregunto después de un rato con molestia "pues no lo se…" dijo Jim "solo queremos saber que paso, con Ron y tu haya dentro" completo Tim "como si creyeran que les diré" cruzándose de brazos, los gemelos se miraron un momento y rieron entre dientes "ahora que les pasa?" dijo de mala gana su hermana "a, nada, solo nos preguntábamos, cuando se irán a casar?" "o cuando nos darán sobrinos" rió Tim.. "es todo ahora los mato" dijo una sonrojada Kim… mientras corrían por la instalación pasaron a llevar al Sr. Possible que estaba saliendo de del cuarto donde había conversado con Ron "que hicieron ahora niños?"dijo volviendo la vista hacia la persecución… "Kim dijo que nos daría sobrinos" gritaron ellos, James por un momento se quedo con la boca abierta hasta que Kim lo saco de trance "eso es mentira papá…" luego dejo de correr y se acerco a su padre totalmente sonrojada "y que paso con Ron?" el Sr. Possible todavía sumido en la imagen de kim con un bebe en los brazos y a su lado Ron…. "heee solo hablamos cosas entre hombres" dijo este, volviendo donde Wade, para evitar preguntas de su hija.. "que habrá pasado?" se dijo para sus adentros.

Después de un momento entro en la habitación de Ron, y vio a su novio tendido en la cama mirando hacia el techo "todavía no me lo creo, como le dije al Sr. Possible eso… ahora que pensara de mi… aunque tal vez sea para bien, pero la verdad no sé" pensaba el joven sin percatarse de la presencia de su novia en la habitación "y se puede saber que ronda la cabeza del joven mas lindo?" dijo Kim sentándose al lado de Ron y sacándolo de sus pensamientos "como estas?" pregunto primero el "algo molesta mis hermanos hicieron un comentario algo incomodo" "enserio, sobre que seria?" "heeeee…." Sonrojándose bastante "entonces?" pregunto el chico algo impaciente "preguntaron que cuando nos casábamos, y cuando les daríamos sobrinos" un silencio incomodo arrasó la habitación, mientras ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban mucho "a decir verdad, no creo que sea muy apropiado decir algo así jeje" rió bobamente Ron "si supongo, ya que no tenia planeado tener hijos hasta dentro de unos años" dijo sin darse cuenta Ron se sonrojó más "si tuviera un hijo le pondría Ronberto" "Ronberto? No querrás decir Roberto?" dijo su novia "nop, le pondría Ronberto, ya que es muy original, y además llevaría algo de mi nombre" los jóvenes se rieron ruidosamente bastante rato "ese es mi Ron" pensaba ella, luego ella se recostó sobre su novio en una pose algo incomoda y que hizo sonrojar mucho al chico "Kim no crees que si nos ve tu padre le daría un ataque?" evitando el contacto directo con los ojos de Kim, "no te preocupes" ronroneo ella, mientras su dedo rozaba el pecho de su novio, Ron por un impulso levanto la cabeza de la almohada y sus labios quedaron rozando los de Kim "algo te detiene Ron?" pregunto ella extrañada "no nada Kim" dijo el sabiendo que mentía, después los adolescentes se fundieron en un beso apasionado, sin saber que alguien los observaba por la abertura de la puerta, la que no estaba cerrada "ves que son buenos chicos James" dijo el Sr. Imparable "bueno al parecer no han hecho nada malo… hasta ahora" gimoteó con firmeza "ellos están destinados a estar juntos, no lo crees?" pregunto el padre de Ron "si, eso creo" mientras un tono de tristeza se dejaba escuchar en su voz…

**Base militar secreta.**

"observa bien esto querida hija, cuando ya hayamos eliminado este obstáculo, nada ya nos podrá vencer" decía con soberbia el comandante a Eli la que estaba sentada sobre una caja en la esquina mas alejada de los monitores "AHORA, EL EQUIPO POSSIBLE CAERA" dijo levantando un control y presionando un botón

**Una hora antes bunker de Wade**

El chico trabajaba en un arma de tipo prototipo auxiliado por los hermanos de Kim "bueno supongo que ya estamos listos" Wade se saco sus gafas protectoras y observo una diminuta granada de mano "y tendrá la suficiente potencia? pregunto Jim "eso espero, si funciona con energía nuclear será lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir la base" murmuro Wade "y con respecto al cañón?" dijo Tim "ese ya esta probado pero disponemos de un disparo, y es lo suficientemente potente como para eliminar a un centenar de bestias, así que será mejor usarlo en caso de emergencias" los gemelos tragaron saliva… Yori solo se limitaba a escuchar todo, mientras meditaba en un rincón del cuarto "el Sensei confió en mi con su vida no lo volveré a defraudar" pensaba la joven ninja.

"y también en caso de emergencia usaremos el segundo explosivo" dijo el genio señalando una caja empolvada en el rincón del salón, los gemelos se miraron incrédulos "y será igual de potente que la granada nuclear?" "o claro que si" dijo Wade con tono lúgubre, casi como Drakken

**45minutos después.**

Ya habiéndose encontrado todos reunidos en el centro del bunker, Wade y los gemelos procedieron a informar el plan de ataque "bien como verán tenemos todo lo necesario, para eliminar la base militar" mientras mostraba los artefactos sobre una mesa, "la granada será mejor utilizarla apenas ya se encuentren situados al medio de la base, ya que así tendrá un impacto mayor" dijo Jim, "y también tenemos un chip que hay que instalar en las maquinas de operaciones de la base y así podremos inhibir los efectos de los transmisores" levanto la mano Tim dejando ver el microchip "entonces solo tenemos que instalar el chip, dejar el explosivo, y luego huir de hay?" preguntó Ron con incredulidad "en simples palabras" lo reafirmo Wade "bien parece simple" respondió él mientras intentaba escapar… Kim lo sujeto del brazo

Ya una vez el equipo preparado, entre ellos Wade el cual tenia que instalar el chip se disponen a salir, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar ruidosamente "que demonios es eso Wade?" pregunto Kim tapándose los oídos "es la alarma de energía en potencia, pero solo se activa cuando hay una energía sobre los limites críticos" decía mientras apagaba la alarma, luego reviso el monitor principal "esto no puede ser… según la lectura reciente, hay una energía de potencia nuclear aquí en middleton" un intenso asombro sacudió a todos en el bunker "pe..pero donde esta?" preguntó Ron balbuceando "a 5 minutos de aquí en el centro de Middleton"…. "esto no me agrada" dijo Yori la que por lo regular se mantenía en silencio.

Después de un momento de decisión 3 chicos salieron de la casa de Wade en dirección al centro… "recuerden que cuando, intercepten la energía, deberán regresar para un informe y así poder saber a que nos enfrentamos" recordaba Kim mientras corría por la calle, la que curiosamente estaba sin rastros de los controlados. Cuando lograron llegar al centro no había nada, solo que el Kimmunicador marcaba que en ese lugar se presentaba la mayor carga de energía "Wade estas seguro que es aquí?" el chico a través del comunicador de muñeca asintió con la cabeza, después Kim miro a Ron y Yori, los cuales veían en todas direcciones sin resultado alguno.

De un momento a otro la tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, mientras que el piso de la calle comenzaba a agrietarse y levantarse en forma de hormiguero, los jóvenes se apartaron velozmente del lugar, después hubo una explosión levantando una gran polvadera, y el ambiente cambio drásticamente se sentía como si estuvieran frente a la muerte o incluso algo peor, después un rugido disipo las dudas "un experimento" dijeron los jóvenes al unísono, una vez el humo había desaparecido ante los expectantes ojos de los guerreros se levanto una figura, nada parecida a los demás proyectos evolutivos con los cuales habían batallado, este tenia una mandíbula semi corta con grandes dientes, no poseía pelo sino su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una capa metálica, una aleación al parecer de origen titánico unos ojos sin pupilas en blanco, de su cráneo sobresalían unas especies de cristales celestes sus brazos eran fornidos y en una de sus manos tenia unas garras similares a las que tenia Eli, mientras que en la otra no había mano sino mas bien su brazo terminaba en forma de navaja, la bestia debía medir mas de 15 metros de alto aproximadamente y en pecho tenia marcado 00X, después de un momento la bestia miro hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes, luego dejo salir un rugido abrasador y levanto su brazo con las garras, estas comenzaron a estirarse velozmente y se dirigieron hacia Ron, el cual de un veloz salto las esquivo dejando ver como el sable Lotus resplandecía en su mano, el collar de Kim también comenzó a brillar, y ambos tuvieron la misma sensación de unión de almas que habían sentido antes. El chico se subió sobre las garras de la criatura y empezó correr por su brazo, cuando estaba punto de llegar a su hombro la bestia lo sacude, Ron para evitar caerse ensarta la espada en la aleación que lo recubría "RON SUJETATE FUERTE" le grito la muchacha pelirroja, mientras veía como unas experimentos la rodeaban "ustedes de nuevo?, acaso no se cansan?" dijo mientras golpeaba a uno en la frente, haciendo que aullara de dolor ,después se subió a su espalda y salto sobre otra bestia pegándole un fuerte patada en el cráneo dejándola mareada, Yori por otro lado comenzó a despachar de uno por uno al centenar de criaturas que la rodeaban, esquivando con gran habilidad los zarpasos y mordiscos que le propinaban "POSSIBLE- CHAN CUIDADO" dijo la ninja al ver que una criatura se le acercaba por la espalda, Kim no alcanzo a esquivar bien el golpe, y la bestia le arranco parte de la polera dejando ver que Kim llevaba su traje de batalla "así que quieren jugar" Kim cargo la energía del campo de fuerza y la desvió al guante receptor, después lanzo una bola de energía hacia los experimentos, la cual provoco una explosión dejando fuera de combate a 15 experimentos, quienes después de caer volvían a su forma humana original, Ron por su lado luchaba desenfrenadamente contra el experimento 00X, en una batalla encarnizada en la cual chocaban la navaja de 3 metros de la bestia contra el sable lotus provocando unas pequeñas vibraciones en el ambiente, y grandes chispazos que parecían llamaradas.

**Base militar.**

"Si…. Si… observa esto Eli, ve como acabo con nuestros enemigos" el comandante veía toda la batalla a través de los ojos del experimento 00X, Eli por otro lado se negaba a ver como esos jóvenes peleaban fervientemente para proteger lo que amaban, después soltó unas lagrimas de impotencia…

**Centro de Middleton y campo de batalla.**

El numero de experimentos batallantes había descendido brutalmente y ya solo quedaban en pie unos pocos, más el experimento 00X, el cual al igual que Ron no había recibido daños aparentes, la única diferencia era que Ron ya estaba bastante agotado, en cambio su agresor seguía igual de veloz y fuerte que al inicio de la batalla "esto esta mal si sigo así no podré ganarle" se dijo para si mismo Ron saltó en dirección a la cabeza del monstruo para intentar asestarle un golpe critico, pero justo en ese momento recibió un navajazo en la pierna, seguido de un golpe por parte del experimento, Ron cae al piso sangrando, en la pierna y en el labio.. por otro lado Kim noqueaba al ultimo experimento, y volvió la mirada hacia Ron, el que se encontraba arrodillado intentando levantarse "RON!!!" grito Kim cuando vio como la bestia levantó la navaja para partir en 2 a Ron, la joven se puso frente a Ron y activó el campo de fuerza, la navaja paró en seco ante el campo, el cual se disipa, para que luego Yori lance su guadaña hacia el rostro de la bestia, el tiro había sido perfecto y el arma se enterró en uno de sus ojos, la criatura gimió de dolor, luego vocifero un rugido ensordecedor, y con la mano que tenia la garra golpea a Yori, dejándola inconciente y tirada unos 15 metros mas allá, después procede a hacer los mismo con Kim, pero esta vez no fue su puño si no que con la navaja la ensarta en su hombro izquierdo y la joven sale despedida hasta caer unos metros atrás "KIM!!!!!!!!!!!", luego Ron se volvió con una mirada iracunda hacia su adversario, pero en ves de liberar el poder del mono el joven sin pensar sus acciones se lanza a luchar con el experimento sin conciencia alguna de sus actos, después de unos minutos de batalla perdida, Ron con tajos y golpes en todo su cuerpo se dice para si mismo "lo lamento Kim" después procede a sacar algo de su bolsillo… "SABES QUE ES ESTO BESTIA?..... ESTO ES TU DESTRUCCION" Ron tenia la granada nuclear que Wade desarrolló… "sabia que seria útil" el le sacó el seguro y corrió en dirección al experimento, mientras lo hacia un aura azul lo empezó a recubrir, ya cuando la bestia levanto el puño, Ron hizo lo mismo, al momento de que ambos puños hicieran contacto, la granada explotó. La explosión recubrió la zona, mientras a lo lejos Kim, adolorida por la profunda herida, vio la escena "ROOOOOOON!"…. cuando la explosión y la polvadera se disipó no quedaba nada, solo un gran cráter en el centro de la ciudad.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno como dijo xavo en los comentarios, esto es básicamente una idea masificada de los fics que mas me han gustado ósea operación génesis y la flor de lotus, ambos tienen muchas cosas que me encantan después de un buen tiempo de pensar y pensar encontré el mejor modo de unirlos para lograr este fic, el cual después lo seguiré con un curso distinto, con las 2 partes que faltan

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 8:

**Centro de Middleton**

La nube de polvo y tierra se esparcía por la zona, impidiendo la visibilidad, en el ambiente solo se escuchaba un débil sollozo que era acompañado de un eco retumbante, a lo lejos una figura arrodillada sobre el suelo estéril dejaba oír sus lamentos, mientras unas amargas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban hasta caer al suelo… "por que Ron?" dijo la chica tocándose el collar que le había dado su novio "POR QUE LO HICISTE!!!!!?" grito la joven golpeando el piso con impotencia y furia "ME PROMETISTE QUE CUANDO ESTO TERMINARA IRIAMOS A LA PLAYA" volvió a gritar aun con mas amargura en su voz, después de un momento sintió un contacto en su hombro, ella se volvió para ver quien era… "lo… lo lamento Possible-chan" anuncio Yori derramando lagrimas de tristeza "no lo entiendo Yori…" dijo Kim levantándose con problemas por la herida en su hombro izquierdo, luego intento caminar hacia el centro del cráter, una vez hay miró en todas direcciones para ver si había rastro alguno de su amado "MALDICION RON…. ERES UN IDIOTA" vociferó mientras se desplomaba en el piso y lloraba angustiadamente

**Base militar.**

"Sr. Nos han informado que el experimento a inplosionado, y la destrucción que causo el núcleo fue mínima" el comandante levanto la vista, tenia una mirada de odio en su rostro "esto no terminará así…" pero antes de que montara en cólera el soldado volvió a hablar "pero también tuvimos un reporte de que el experimento no pereció solo, según los datos inplosiono junto a Imparable" esta ultima frase hizo cambiar la expresión del comandante notablemente, Eli la que estaba en el rincón de la sala se paro de súbito al escuchar eso "así que Imparable ha muerto" sonrió malévolamente el comandante, después dedico una mirada iracunda a su hija "eso le ocurre a los que se resisten, escuchaste Elizabeth" la joven sentía un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, como si la única chispa de su vida se apagara "ERES UN DESGRACIADO" rugió por fin "ESTE PLAN NO ES MAS QUE UNA IDIOTEZ, AL IGUAL QUE TU" al comandante se le borró la sonrisa del rostro "a si?, y dime hija… que harás?" dijo con un tono escalofriante y totalmente frió "TERMINARE ESTO AQUÍ Y AHORA!!" Eli se lanza contra su padre con el puño en alto, he intenta golpearlo, pero por algún motivo el se movía velozmente haciendo casi imposible propinarle un golpe "que pena hija…"decía este mientras esquivaba fácilmente los golpes "esperaba que entendieras por las buenas, pero parece que no, así que no me das mas motivo para mantenerte controlada definitivamente" el comandante hizo un gesto al soldado frente a los monitores, el uniformado tecleo algo en el computador, luego Eli se quedo parada con una mirada sombría en la cara "ahora que haremos Sr.?" El comandante se paro firme y luego le dijo "ahora solo esperaremos, si ellos contraatacan los esperaremos para neutralizarlos permanentemente"

**Bunker secreto, 30 minutos después**

Al momento de ingresar en el bunker, todos esperaban para ver a los 3 jóvenes, y saber el informe de la energía que activo la alarma, pero cuando solo entraron las 2 jóvenes, todos quedaron en silencio "donde esta Ron?" preguntó la Sra. Imparable levantándose sobresaltada del sillón, ella le dirigió la pregunta a Kim, la cual estaba como en trance "Kim!!! Donde esta Ron?" volvió a preguntar, la chica no se inmutaba, solo sentía un vació tan grande en su interior, como si ya nada en el mundo la pudiera consolar, como si su único motivo de vida se esfumara, ya simplemente no tenia ganas de vivir, solo quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, volver a sentir a Ron a su lado abrazándola, besándola, sentir como su compañía la confortaba, saber que a pesar de todos los problemas el siempre estaría a su lado, pero solo fue una ilusión, ya no le importaba nada…. "KIM!" ya alterada le reitero la madre de Ron… la joven levanto la vista con lagrimas en los ojos "RON SE SACRIFICO" las frases resonaron dentro de la sala, nadie podía dar crédito a sus oídos, el Sr. Possible estaba petrificado, mientras recordaba la conversación que tubo con el chico la Sra. Imparable rompió en llanto, el padre de Ron la intentaba consolar, evitando las lagrimas, tenia que ser fuerte… la Dra. Possible sollozaba y al igual que el padre de Ron, él Sr. Possible la consoló

Después Kim sintió un dolor en su pierna, bajo la vista y vio a Rufus mordiéndole el pantalón con furia, el pobre ratopin gemía de tristeza, al saber que su amo ya no estaría mas con el, Kim solo observo la escena, como todos esparcían amargas lagrimas de tristeza al saber que Ron ya no estaría mas entre ellos…

A Kim la realidad la golpeo con intensidad, se dio cuenta que no era una pesadilla, era mas bien el mismo infierno, un dolor así no podría sentirse si estas vivo, pero la verdad era que su amigo de años y luego novio, ya no se encontraba con ella ni con nadie, ya no escucharía su voz, sus comentarios sin sentidos y desatinados, su inocente actuar, su ternura con ella, su amor ya no estaba mas…. "Ron… te necesito" dijo la destrozada joven tomándose los brazos, como si quisiera sentir de nuevo a Ron abrazándola y diciéndole te amo.

**15 minutos después. En la enfermería**

Kim se encontraba recostada en una camilla con un vendaje en su hombro, mientras su madre veía los medicamentos necesarios para suturarle la herida, la joven miraba el techo, intentando recordar cada momento que tuvo con su amado:

"_Kim alguna vez te he dicho, que te amo" pregunto el pecoso joven "nop, creo que no" dijo sonrojada Kim, los jóvenes caminaban por la plaza y luego se recostaron a la sombra de un árbol… "Kim dime, es solo una pregunta hipotética…pero, tu que harías si yo no estuviera?" dijo el chico mirando a su novia "Ron no preguntes ese tipo de cosas" le reprochó Kim "esta bien" sonrió el "pero me dirás?" "hay… Ron" movió la cabeza Kim…_

"_Kim apresúrate la película comienza en 15 minutos" grito el chico desde el vestíbulo, mirando su reloj "espérame un momento, no encuentro mi otro aro" le respondió Kim desde su alcoba "mujeres…" refunfuño Ron "te escuche!!" "lo siento, pero seria mejor si bajaras ahora" después Kim bajo con un vestido semi formal negro, y con el cabello tomado, Ron quedo boquiabierto, luego Kim lo abrazo por el cuello "y valió la espera o no?" el chico solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras su novia solo se rió inocentemente"_

"_vamos, apúrate mísero avión" decía la chica viendo su reloj "Kim tranquila, no creo que Ron se moleste si llegas unos minutos tarde" le dijo su madre "es que le dije que haríamos algo juntos, además no le he visto en una semana, ya que ustedes querían salir de vacaciones" miro irónicamente la chica… cuando el avión descendió la joven bajo rápidamente del transporte, y busco entre la multitud del aeropuerto a su novio, luego de un momento lo divisó intentando sacar un paquete de maní de una maquina, Kim corrió hacia el y lo abrazo por la espalda "hey quien quiera que sea yo tengo novia" "pues mira bien"… "Kim?..... KIM!!!!" el chico se da vuelta y la abraza "me extrañaste?" "como no te imaginas" después ambos se besan…_

Los recuerdos de Kim son interrumpidos por su madre quien le comentaba "Kim, lamento mucho esto" la chica solo cierra los ojos mientras la Sra. Possible le cose la herida "Ron, era mas que solo mi amigo y novio, mamá, el era mi complemento, era la única persona que a pesar de por muy inmaduro que fuera, siempre me hacia sentir bien, nunca me pude enojar con el…" la Sra. Possible solo escuchaba a su hija, mientras trabajaba " ahora que no esta, no se si pueda seguir adelante…" Kim ya empezaba a lagrimear "hija si el dio su vida para que a ti no te pasara nada, no debes deshonrar ese gesto, debes ser fuerte…." "como? Si solo soy una chica, una chica que ya no tiene nada" "Kim tu siempre haz sido mas que solo una chica, no solo tu familia piensa eso, tienes una persona que demostró eso" la joven levanto la vista y miro a su madre "además piensa que diría Ron si te escuchara hablando así, no creo que esta sea la Kim de la cual el se enamoró" esas palabras le llegaron a Kim hasta el fondo de su corazón "gracias mamá" le sonrió "ahora solo hay que terminar con todo esto…"

**30 minutos después**

Kim ya recuperada, no del todo, pero mucho mejor, entra en el salón principal del bunker junto con su madre, las miradas se dirigen hacia ella, todos se sorprendieron al ver una mirada de determinación y firmeza en su semblante "acabaremos con esas cosas"….

"bien el plan a seguir, es este. Ya que solo tenemos un arma para destruir la base…" "un arma?" preguntaron los gemelos "si después de que Ron utilizara la granada nos quedaron los explosivos auxiliares y el cañón de fotones, pero el cañón desapareció misteriosamente" explico Wade, luego el Sr. Possible dirigió una mirada de reproche a los niños "nosotros no lo tomamos" volvieron a decir al unísono ante la mirada acusadora de su padre "solo tendremos una oportunidad de destrucción masiva" termino la idea el joven genio, "pero primero debo instalar el chip para inhibir la señal de los nanotransmisores" "y por que no simplemente la dejas estallar y listo?" pregunto Monique "por que no es tan simple, si hacemos eso las personas controladas no volverán a un estado normal se quedaran así para siempre" los presentes en la sala se miraron unos con otros, sabiendo el riesgo que había que correr "para esta misión solo iremos 5 personas" "5?" pregunto Kim "si también necesitamos de tus hermanos, mientras ustedes peleaban con el experimento ellos diseñaron mini armas que servirán para dejar fuera de combate a algunos experimentos, y también serán por así decirlo mis guardaespaldas" Kim lo miró con reproche y sus padres hicieron los mismo, mientras que los gemelos hacían su habitual rito de triunfo "Hicka Bicka Boo?" "Hoosha" completo la frase Wade.

Ya una vez listos todos para salir, Kim se despide de sus padres "Kimmita haz pagar a ese comandante por lo de Ron" Kim bajo la vista un momento, luego le dijo a su padre "no te preocupes, lo haré" Yori por su lado que se mantenía en silencio se hacia una imagen mental del Sensei mientras le comunicaba "Sensei, ahora limpiare mi nombre, y también cumpliré con el objetivo de Imparable-san" "buena suerte Yori, solo recuerda bien, la venganza nunca es buena guía" dijo la imagen del Sensei "entiendo" luego la imagen se borro de su mente.

**15 minutos después, dentro del avión**

Kim estaba sentada junto a Wade y frente a ellos los gemelos, miraban por la ventanilla "que ocurre Kim" pregunta el chico, que notó que ella estaba distraída "no, nada es solo que pensaba en…" "en Ron" sentencio Wade "si, además es la primera vez que hago esto sin el, se siente muy raro…" dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, Wade sujeto su mano en señal de confianza "Ron no le gustaría verte así, además el estaría muy orgulloso de ti" Kim sonrió levemente, pero dejo escapar una lagrima "ya estamos llegando" informó Yori quien estaba piloteando el avión, "es ahora o nunca" los 5 saltaron del avión con paracaídas, dejando que el avión se estrellase contra la instalación militar activando la alarma de la base "ellos ya saben que estamos aquí" dijo Tim, "dah… obvio un avión no cae del cielo por que sí" le respondió su hermano con ironía "chicos no peleen" los retó su hermana, cuando ya hubieron tocado tierra corrieron hacia la entrada de la base, en donde había una fuerte vigilancia "escucharon lo del avión?" "si pero no podemos ir, el jefe nos ordenó vigilar la entrada" parlaban los guardias "que raro, la vigilancia es endeble comparada con la vez anterior" dijo Kim "seguramente, el comandante esperaba un ataque así" anuncio Wade "así que tal vez haya experimentos dentro de la base" "entonces abrámonos camino" dijo con seguridad ella, luego saltó hacia uno de los guardias golpeándolo con una patada, Tim y Jim mientras, disparaban hacia los demás dejándolos inconcientes "vaya son efectivas esas cosas" dijo Kim

Ya dentro de la instalación se separaron en 2 grupos Wade se dirigió hacia la sala de control junto a los gemelos y Yori y Kim comenzaron a buscar el centro de la base para implantar la bomba

"Possible-chan" dijo Yori mientras corría junto a Kim por los pasillos "yo la verdad, no se que decirte sobre…" "sobre Ron verdad?, no te preocupes Yori" la ninja extrañada por la despreocupación de Kim "Ron hubiera querido que terminara este régimen del terror, solo cumpliré mi misión en su honor" Yori quedo motivada por las palabras de Kim, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en una especia de bodega muy amplia y en el centro de la bodega se veía una figura "hasta que por fin llegaron" dijo una voz familiar a los oídos de Kim "Elizabeth"… "por favor Possible deje las formalidades, se que estas herida hasta el fondo de tu alma" dijo Eli en tono fanfarrón "eso no te importa" le gruño Kim "bueno de todas formas pronto te reunirás con tu amado pelmazo" le dijo con la misma frialdad que su padre "eso lo veremos" Eli inicia la batalla con el mismo movimiento del androide 00X lanza sus garras extensibles hacia ella, al igual que Ron, Kim lo esquiva con agilidad mientras Yori, salta para golpearla con una patada voladora, el golpe es certero y el visor de Eli es desprendido, dejando ver sus azules ojos corrompidos por su padre "lamentaran eso" dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre que le brotaba del labio, después ella desaparece a la vista de las 2 combatientes "en donde esta?" pregunto Yori mirando en todas direcciones, Kim al igual que su compañera no logra verla por ningún lado, después de un momento saca de su bolsillo a Rufus y lo deja en el piso "Rufus escóndete" el ratopin se queda un momento viendo fijamente a Kim y luego asiente con la cabeza "aja" después se esconde entre unas cajas que estaban en la bodega, después Kim siente un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago y nota como la armadura de Eli es visible por un momento, aprovecha eso y golpea al aire esperando que Eli siguiera en el mismo lugar, para su suerte así fue Eli aparece de súbito y cae al piso por el golpe de Kim "te gusto?" "no esta mal, para una principiante" Eli luego se mueve a una velocidad extrema y embiste a Yori quien en ese momento se encontraba al lado de Kim, la ninja tampoco perdió el tiempo, y sujeto fuertemente a su atacante y aprovechando el impulso la lanzo con una fuerza tremenda contra la pared, la que quedo aboyada y con unas grietas "al parecer han mejorado" dijo intentando levantarse con dificultad, después desplegó unas enormes alas cristalinas de su espalda y se lanzo volando contra Kim y Yori, la pelirroja evita el golpe y se sujeta en una ala mientras Yori la engancho con su guadaña "POSSIBLE-CHAN AHORA" Kim sujeto el ala que no estaba enganchada y la torció haciendo que Eli cayera estrepitosamente al piso, Yori alzo la cadena, en la cual Kim se había sujetado para caer al piso sana y salva "no me podrán vencer" dijo una magullada Eli "pues ya lo hicimos" anuncio Kim mientras reunía la fuerza del campo de fuerza en su guante y al igual que lo hizo contra los experimentos, le lanzo una bola azul de plasma a Eli quien salió disparada contra unas cajas, quedando inconciente

Los gemelos y Wade recorrían la base mientras escapaban de un sin fin de bestias que encontraban en todos los caminos "por que nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros?" lloriqueo Tim "cállate y corre" le refunfuño su hermano "chicos hay estaba la sala de controles" dijo Wade mientras seguían escapando de los experimentos "es hora de usar las armas muchachos" dijo el genio, los niños pusieron caras de seguridad y se voltearon apuntando con las pistolas que habían diseñado "preparen" las bestias cada vez estaban mas cerca, "apunten" ya habían saltado sobre los jóvenes listos para destrozarlos "FUEGO!!" un destello se vio salir de las armas y cuando ya abrieron los ojos, un montón de experimentos caídos en el piso retomaban su forma humana "excelente" dijeron los gemelos al unísono, después entraron en la sala, vieron que habían unos cuantos guardias los cuales se despacharon fácilmente con unos disparos, Wade se coloco en el tablero principal y comenzó a teclear rápidamente "muy bien ahora necesito introducir los datos en el sistema, chicos en 5 minutos estaremos a salvo" "no creo eso Wade" dijo Tim mientras disparaba a unas bestias que intentaban entrar a la sala "Wade mejor apúrate" le gruño Jim "no disponemos de 5 minutos, además solo nos queda carga de 3 minutos para las armas" "Ho no esto es malo" anuncio el genio.

**Bodega de almacenamiento principal.**

Ya una vez calmado el ambiente Kim se acercó hacia el cuerpo tendido de Eli "lamento mucho este asunto Eli, se que estas siendo utilizada por tu padre" dijo la joven mientras movía el cuerpo de su oponente hasta la pared "Possible-chan debemos instalar el detonador" Kim se volvió hacia Yori "si entendido"..

Rufus quien se había ocultado, corrió hacia Kim y se subió a su hombro "siiii" dijo con felicidad el ratopin, pero la alegría no duro mucho tiempo ya que se escucho una voz fría y sin sentimientos "nunca pensé que pudieran derrotar tan fácil a Elizabeth, pensé que la mitad de sus habilidades seria suficiente para eliminarlas, pero por lo visto me equivoque" las chicas se voltearon y vieron como el comandante entraba en la bodega con un frasco, el cual contenía un liquido verde, en la mano "comandante" dijo con molestia Kim "se nota que aun estas afectada por lo de tu noviecito" Kim hizo una mueca de dolor cuando menciono eso "así que tendré en que divertirme, cuando las elimine, seguirán sus familias, luego ya nada podrá evitar, que reorganice este mugroso mundo, infestado por la guerra, el odio, y el hambre" Kim solo se limitaba a mirar con odio al comandante "bien, ya estoy harto de ustedes, así que las eliminare rápidamente" dicho eso el comandante ingirió el liquido de la botella, luego lanzó el envase vació contra Kim, ella se movió un poco y el vidrio se quebró en la pared resonando en la amplia bodega… durante unos segundos no paso nada pero luego las miradas de ambas chicas se tornaron de miedo cuando el comandante comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, su piel se tornó de color grisáceo sus músculos se ensanchaban y su tamaño iba en aumento, el rostro se le torno parecido al de el experimento 00X solo que sus pupilas se podían ver y su color azul brillante resaltaba la palidez de su cuerpo mutagénico, las uñas de sus manos eran gruesas y muy largas casi como espadas sus pies eran como de un animal de gran tamaño pero dejaba verse que poseía una gran velocidad… una vez terminada la transformación el comandante vocifero, con una voz tronadora "AHORA NO PODRAN SALIR DE AQUÍ CON VIDA", mientras se lanzaba contra las 2 jóvenes

**Sala de monitoreo principal.**

"WADEEEEEEE" gritaron los gemelos "resistan un poco mas solo 1 minuto mas" decía exasperado el genio, los niños hacían los que podían para mantener alejados a los experimentos que intentaban pasar, pero sin sus armas les resultaba muy difícil, después de un forcejeo, las puertas cayeron de súbito y corrieron hacia donde estaban los 3 chicos "ES EL FIN!!!!!!" gritaban los 3 al unísono, después de un momento se preguntaron si ya estaban muertos, abrieron los ojos lentamente y vieron como las criaturas cambiaban de forma nuevamente, se volvían humanos de nuevo "que paso?" preguntó sorprendido Tim "al parecer fue justo a tiempo la transferencia de datos del chip, ya estamos a salvo" dijo Wade cayendo al piso sentado y suspirando "si!!!! Nos salvamos" festejaba Jim…. Los guardias que habían noqueado cuando entraron, empezaban a retomar el conocimiento "heee chicos" dijo Wade señalando a los militares "o no…." Los gemelos estaban a punto de salir corriendo cuando un guardia desde afuera del salón les grito "ustedes que hacen aquí?" Jim se acerco a Wade y le dijo al oído "parece que ellos estaban controlados también" luego wade se levanto y dijo en voz alta "SERA MEJOR HUIR DE AQUÍ ESTE LUGAR VA A ESTALLAR" los guardias miraban perplejo al niño "no digas tonterías, será mejor que los escolte a fuera de la base" "no estamos diciendo tonterías, es la verdad si no miren los videos de seguridad y se darán cuenta de las cosas que han ocurrido" los guardias no reprocharon y miraron las cintas de grabación, con cada minuto que pasaba estaban mas sorprendidos "no lo puedo creer…" dijo un guardia "pues créanlo" dijeron triunfante los niños, después un guardia acciono una alarma, distinta a la que habían escuchado antes, luego una voz comenzó a resonar en toda la base "ATENCION, TODOS LOS EMPLEADOS, HA HABIDO UNA FALLA DENTRO DEL SISTEMA, SE RUEGA DESALOJAR LA LOCACION" la alarma resonaba con el mismo mensaje una y otra vez después se vieron envueltos en un mar de soldados y experimentos vueltos a la normalidad que intentaban escapar….

Una vez fuera de la base Wade se sentó en una piedra esperando el llamado de Kim "ahora todo depende de ti"…

**Bodega principal**

Cuando la alarma empezó a sonar, el comandante se detuvo en seco y luego rugió furioso "NOOOOOOO" después volvió la vista a las jóvenes "ustedes pagaran el haber arruinado mi plan" el comandante se lanzo contra Yori la que estaba mas cerca y de un certero golpe que le propino en el estomago la lanzo al otro lado de la bodega "Yori!!!!!!" grito Kim "ahora sigues tu Possible" levanto su manos y sus uñas crecieron hasta ser unas grandes navajas, con furia intentaba golpear a Kim pero sin resultado alguno, hasta que en un descuido, le ensarto con sus uñas la pierna "haaaaaa!!!!" gimió la pobre chica de dolor "MUERE POSSIBLE" Kim cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras pensaba "Ron pronto estaré contigo…" pero todo fue nublado por un potente sonido, y luego un destello azul verdoso golpeo al comandante mandándolo contra la pared de la bodega de acero y hundiendo el metal hasta el punto que se rompiera como si fuera papel…. Kim se sobo la pierna y luego levanto la vista, la impresión fue tan grande que no podía darle créditos a sus ojos, "ROOOON" grito Kim con lagrimas en sus ojos "no pienso dejar que nadie lastime a mi novia" dijo el joven con seguridad su voz….


	9. Chapter 9

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 9:

En un lugar alejado de la civilización, cerca de unas formaciones rocosas se alza sobre un gran acantilado, una lúgubre y empinada….. "ya párele con la frívola narración…." "pero.. solo estoy intentando darle algo de drama a la historia" "ese es tu problema eres muy dramático, solo cuenta las cosas como pasaron y listo, o mejor, sabes lo haré yo" "esta bien, supongo…." "bien ahora que ya no esta el escritor dramático, puedo contar esto rápidamente, supongo que ya me conocen…. O no? Si responden no los mato entendieron? Ya muy bien entonces diré mi nombre, me llamo Shego soy la ayudante de un supuesto súper villano, de piel azul, como sabrán el mantiene una leve, muy leve relación conmigo….. que no me creen lo de leve relación?... bien bien estoy saliendo con el… este es un pequeño vistazo a lo que paso con mi vida después de que Kim Possible y su novio el chico mono salvaran la tierra de la invasión alienígena…. Así me olvidaba, este es un pequeño giro a la historia de que el baboso escritor estaba haciendo, y un secreto, no es nada original, esto lo había leído en otro lado jajajaja bueno en fin así comienza la cosa…..

"Shego!!!!"- grito Drakken en su habitación- "ahora que quieres?"- simplemente le pregunte con mi típico acento burlón – "tu sabes que en las mañanas siempre me das mi agasajo" – a si me olvide mencionar que el idiota escritor le dio por inventar algo mas, digamos con humor adulto, por que al parecer el es un reprimido sexual "oye te escuche!" y a quien le importa idiota, OK volvamos a la narración – "que quiere sexo de nuevo?... no se esta aburriendo de lo mismo todos los lunes?" – aunque sabia la respuesta, y simplemente me gusta jugar con Drew solo me hago la mala – "vamos Shego el lunes pasado te acompañe a la tienda de Middleton" – "si pero estaba Kim Possible hay" – "no es mi culpa amorcito" – esto es algo mas vergonzoso para que lo lean pero desde hace un tiempo a Drakken le dio con decirme cosas melosas – "a claro que no, después de que salimos, esa mocosa se puso a gritar algo de un pantalón de aniversario, y además ese día por si usted no se acordaba, era nuestro aniversario" – Drakken claro desvió su mirada y arqueo su gran ceja, no le di mucha importancia después me dijo sinvergüenzamente – " por eso ahora quiero redimirme" – "eso lo dices solo por que quieres meter tu cosa dentro de mi aguj…."- muy bien pequeño receso eso fue algo subido, así que mejor será que los niños menores de 14 años se vayan al demonio…. Ya? Listo? Entonces prosigo – "a vamos Shego no digas esas cosas" – "resígnese, además ando indispuesta hoy" – Drakken como siempre no entendió bien, y como supondrán dijo la primera brutalidad que se le ocurrió – "acaso estas con ganas de ir al baño, por que si es así tengo un laxante que… - "NO SEA IDIOTA"- le grite enojada y la verdad no es para menos – "entonces explícame por que no entiendo" – me sonroje un poco, por que es como decirle las cosas a un niño de 10 años - "vera Doctor las mujeres, cada 28 días aproximadamente, tienen que renovar una pequeñita célula dentro de su cuerpo, y durante un periodo de 7 días o mas o menos, dependiendo de la mujer, es preferible que no haya contacto intimo…. Entendió? – me sentí como profesora de párvulo, que horror – "heeeee… tu ya no me quieres verdad?" – como es que alguien que construye lásers descomunales piensa en sumas restas multiplicación y división al mismo tiempo y le saca la raíz cuadrada a un tazón de cereal, no es capaz de saber sobre eso – "ME SANGRA EL AGUJERITO….." – ya sin contenerme y también para evitar tirarle una bola de plasma – "haaaaaaaaaa… te llego la regla…." – milagro hasta que entendió el muy bruto – "si ando con la regla, así que no me pida nada por una semana – Drakken solo me puso cara de perrito golpeado, así que me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, es raro que lo diga, pero se sintió en cierto modo agradable – "y que haremos hoy?" – ya cambiándole el tema – "los mismo que hacemos todas las noches Shego" – como notaran a Drakken le ha dado desde que tenemos cable por ver horas y horas de ese iracundo programa de Pinki y Cerebro…- "muy bien, sabe perfectamente que no puedo hacer ningún movimiento brusco, o me llega el bajón" – "pero cielito…solo un pequeño robo" – de nuevo poniéndome la misma cara de perrito – "lo siento Drakken, pero es mi ultima palabra"…

"como mierda pudo convencerme"- ya volábamos sobre la ciudad y llegamos al banco, fue algo fácil de robar ya que solo lanzaba plasma desde la nave para evitar la pelea con los guardias, ustedes saben por que, mientras Drakken se dedicaba a saquear la bóveda, cuando ya nos íbamos, a lo lejos alcance a ver a unos militares que se movían en dirección a Middleton, no le di importancia.. – "y ahora que?" – "pues no lo se Shego, supongo que volver a la base y buscar películas porno en Internet" – "le han dicho que es un pervertido?" – solo las niñas, cuando estaba en la escuela….

Cuando volvimos a la base, unas de las plantas que tiene Drakken nos abrió la puerta, por que a pesar de haber pasado 3 años sigue con el mismo problema de su cuello, le salen pétalos de vez en cuando, ja justo ahora le salio jajajajaja – "entupidos pétalos…" – "muy bien creo que por ahora iré a descansar" – y me fui a la habitación y me recosté, después de un rato estaba dormida soñando con un mundo bizarro, y desconocido – "la regla me esta haciendo alucinar cosas" – me acerque a una planta enorme que salía del techo de una casa deformada, y cuando la vi de frente era Drakken, el cual evitaba que una abeja gigante lo polinizara, como se imaginaran no aguante la risa, y después de un momento desperté feliz – "ahora por que tan feliz?" – Me pregunto Drakken que había entrado en la habitación…- no te gustara saberlo –.... Ahora como mi pequeña narración nada fuera de lo común y rara ha terminado, supongo que el escritor resentido querrá seguir con la otra historia…. Estas hay?... oye? "si estoy aquí" – vamos no te ofendas- "pero me dijiste resentido sexual" – no seas llorón y sigue escribiendo tu porquería de relato….

FIN

Weno esto es algo que tenia planeado de hace un tiempo, y la verdad no supe que mas agregarle xD… pero pronto pondre la conti del fic y dándole fin a proyecto evolución y también darle paso a la segunda parte….

Ojala les haya gustado esto, x q a mi no xD


	10. Chapter 10

_**Proyecto Evolución**_.

Capitulo 10:

Una nube de polvo con aroma metalizado se alzaba y se expandía en toda la bodega, cuando el nubarrón se disipo, una muy herida joven desde el piso pudo ver una imagen de una persona que sostenía un arma cilíndrica fosforescente, la figura armada bajo de una de las vigas del techo en donde se encontraba, soltó el arma ahora inútil y corrió hacia la joven "me extrañaste?" pregunto Ron con una sonrisa, Kim solo lo abrazo fuertemente "ERES UN IDIOTA, UN IDIOTA, NO SABES LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE SUFRIR" mientras lloraba, pero esta vez eran lagrimas no de amargura, si no de una mas pura felicidad. El chico se sentó junto a su novia mientras veía su herida en la pierna sangrante "esto se ve feo Kim" la chica por otro lado no despegaba la vista de su novio "Ron, pe… pero como sobreviviste?" ya sin aguantarse la pregunta el joven la miró tiernamente y luego respondió "digamos que le debo un Sable Lotus al Sensei" "me estas diciendo que el sable fue destruido?" "en simples palabras" – dijo Ron con su típico tono de inseguridad – " y por que despareciste después de la explosión?" – dijo una angustiada Kim – "por que cuando desperté estaba en el bosque cercano a esta base, y no me preguntes como llegue hasta allá por que no lo se" Kim lo calló de súbito con un beso en los labios, los jóvenes se olvidaron del mundo por un instante, la chica ya no sentía ese vació en su interior, estaba completa nuevamente… mientras desde el otro extremo de la habitación Yori despertaba de su estado inconciente, lo primero que vio al despertar fue "IMPARABLE-SAN!!!!" sin importarle que le doliera el caminar e incluso el correr, se movió velozmente hacia la pareja y envolvió en un efusivo abrazo a Ron, luego de un momento Kim carraspeo la garganta haciéndose notar "así lo siento Possible-chan" dijo tímidamente Yori ayudándola a ponerse de pie "y donde esta mi confiable.." el chico no completo la frase por que Rufus se subió en su hombro y le abrazo la cara con fuerza y llorando de felicidad "booya!!!" gimió el pequeño ratopin "y díganme aparte del mutante al que le dispare, hay otros?" preguntó con su ronesco tono "no, no hay mas, de eso se encargaron Wade y los gemelos….OYE!! con que le disparaste?" sobresalto Kim, Ron rió bobamente "jejejeje, bueno supongo que notaron que faltaba algo en el bunker verdad?" "tu sacaste el cañón de fotones?" el chico asintió con la cabeza "eres el más despreocupado, inconciente y…" el joven ya veía venir el reproche por parte de su novia "…tierno novio que una chica pueda pedir" luego lo abrazo nuevamente y le dio un beso "heee chicos?" interrumpió Yori mientras con su mano indicaba donde el comandante había impactado con el muro "BASTARDOS, AHORA ACABARE CON USTEDES…huu? Pero si es Imparable, mejor para mi ahora los eliminare de una vez por todas de este mundo" intentando ponerse de pie después del cañonazo que le dio Ron en la espalda "PAGARAS BUFÓN POR HACERME SENTIR ESE DOLOR" "ahora todos me dicen bufón, primero Bonnie, después los villanos, luego el mariscal del equipo de la universidad, ahora el?" Yori empuja a Ron para evitar que el comandante le ensarte sus afiladas uñas que parecen navajas, Ron por instinto da un salto mortal hacia atrás e impulsado por el empujón de Yori apoya su peso en la pared saltando con el puño en alto hacia el comandante, golpeándolo brutalmente en el rostro y haciéndolo retroceder con el cuello torcido. Kim y Yori no creían lo que estaban viendo "Possible-chan tu entrenaste a Imparable-san?" preguntó con incredulidad "no, ni siquiera se lo mencionado" Ron se paro enfrente de ambas jóvenes con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro "el poder del Tai Shing Pek Kuar esta conmigo" luego del mismo modo salto de nuevo contra el mutante, el cual lo esperaba con el puño cerrado, cuando lanzo el golpe y sintió el impacto solidó, esbozo una sonrisa, la cual se esfumo cuando noto como Ron le sostuvo el puño con la palma de su mano mientras que con la otra le hizo un movimiento similar al que le hizo a warhok solo que esta vez el aura azul era mas intensa que nunca, su puño se centro a unos 5 centímetros en el pecho deforme del comandante, "jajajajaja me piensas vencer sin tocarme? Idiota iluso" se rió él, Ron no dijo nada pero luego de un momento el comandante salio despedido hacia la pared de la bodega, dejando un cráter y muchas grietas en esta "HAAAA… QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO" Ron es postura de batalla suspiro y luego levanto la vista "esto se llama Kung-fu del mono" el silencio se mantuvo unos segundos, luego con una furia animal el mutante embistió con una ráfaga de golpes casi imposibles de esquivar, para alguien normal, pero el chico resplandeciente en un aura azul veía los golpes como si estuvieran en cámara lenta "es lo mejor que tienes?" casi como si el comandante le leyera la mente segregó una sustancia en su boca y se la lanzo a Ron a los ojos "AAA QUE ASCO" gimió el chico intentando limpiarse la viscosa baba "es como la vez que me cayo salsa diablo a la cara" el comandante aprovecho la ocasión y golpeo rápida y brutalmente a Ron en donde pudo "Possible-chan!!!"le gritó Yori a Kim la cual estaba sumida en la pelea de su novio "hay que ayudarlo Yori" dijo antes de dejar hablar a la ninja "Possible-chan no, nosotras debemos aprovechar este momento he instalar la bomba" dijo con seriedad y severidad en la voz "pero y Ron?" "ahora el esta a un nivel superior, nosotras solo le estorbaríamos" Kim hizo una mueca de desagrado y se aproximo cojeando a la bomba.

"bien ya esta programada, ahora solo tenemos 1 minuto antes de la detonación absoluta" le dijo a Yori "IMPARABLE-SAN DEBES ACABAR LA PELEA AHORA!!!!" grito la ninja al chico "entendido" dijo el chico aun sin poder tener una imagen de su oponente "bien ahora solo debo pensar rápido…. Pero que hago…. Que hago" se decía para si mismo el chico, luego como una luz divina apareció una figura en su mente "Jesús?" "no Imparable-san" "Sensei, que gusto, tal vez si me ayuda un poco ahora.. no estaría mal" "tu tienes el potencial para superar este momento Imparable, solo debes confiar y esperar" y del mismo modo que apareció, desapareció en una luz destellante "bien solo debo despejar mi mente" pensó Ron, luego se quedo quieto un momento, después de un rato sintió una conexión con el medio que lo rodeaba, podía sentir los pasos apresurados del comandante que corría hacia el, sintió como latía su corazón, y también una presencia que estaba su lado "Kim?... si Kim esta conmigo ahora, no hay nada que me detenga…. SOY IMPARABLE!!!" Ron ejecutó un salto sobre el comandante y se posó en su espalda lastimada y golpeo con el puño en el lugar certero (donde le había llegado el disparo del cañón) "HAAAAAA!!!!, pequeña sabandija…" gruño el, mientras se sacudía intentando botar a Ron, el chico luego se movió hacia la cabeza raudamente y pego una patada descomunal a la nuca, dejando tendido en el piso al comandante "creo que con eso basta" dijo orgulloso, mientras el aura que lo rodeaba se desvanecía "Ron debemos huir solo quedan 45 segundos!!!" grito la pelirroja desde la salida de la bodega "hay voy" dijo sacándose la baba de los ojos, cuando ya pudo al fin deshacerse de la sustancia vio como el comandante saltaba sobre él con el hocico abierto y las uñas navajas en dirección a el "ROOOOON!!!" gritaron Yori y Kim al unísono, el chico cerró los ojos esperando su fin….. "huu? Que paso? Ya debería estar sufriendo en el piso de dolor" Ron volvió la vista hacia su atacante "ELI!!!!" la chica rubia había despertado y sostenía al mutante con todo lo que podía, tenia sus garras extensibles ensartadas en el hombro de su padre y con su cuerpo formaba una barrera entre el y Ron…

**30 segundos…**

"por que Eli?" pregunto el chico con asombro "no podía dejar que la primera persona que me trato como un amigo terminara así" anuncio la joven tranquilamente con una sonrisa "IMPARABLE DEPRISA TENEMOS POCO TIEMPO" gritaba la ninja sin obtener respuesta de Ron

**20 segundos…**

Ron lagrimeando "Eli esto no puede terminar para ti…" la joven solo bajo la cabeza "si tan solo te hubiese conocido antes de que ocurriera el accidente que cambio mi vida, tal vez nada de esto hubiera ocurrido" dejando caer unas lagrimas…. "LOS MATARE A AMBOS" rugía el comandante "entonces es un adiós?" dijo con tristeza Ron "mejor un hasta luego" le sonrió la joven…

**10 segundos…**

Los 3 jóvenes corrían a todo lo que podían por los pasillos desiertos de la instalación "Ron es tan necesario que me cargues?" dijo Kim "por supuesto si te dejo correr con una herida así en tu pierna que clase de novio seria?"… el dialogo se corto cuando atravesaron la salida a la superficie "Booya!!!!!" chillo Rufus sujetándose del bolsillo de Ron, para evitar caerse…

**Bodega principal**

Los pasillos de toda la instalación estaban desolados, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, en excepción un solo lugar "ELI POR QUE?!!" rugió el comandante "por que él me ha dado la felicidad que tu nunca pudiste darme cuando estaba creciendo" volviéndose hacia su padre con lagrimas en los ojos y sonrisa en los labios, el comandante sonrió levemente luego parló "ojala hubiera podido ser un mejor padre…" cerró los ojos y se dejó consumir por el fuego intenso de la explosión….

**Exterior de la base**

Cuando los 3 chicos llegaron a donde se encontraban todos los guardias sentados y conversando interrumpieron la tranquilidad con un ensordecedor grito "TODOS AL SUELO" de un momento a otro se alzó sobre ellos una tormenta de fuego proveniente de la explotada base militar, después de que cayeran los fragmentos y los escombros la primera figura en acercarse al siniestro es Ron junto a Kim "al fin terminó" dijo ella sosteniendo la mano de su amado "si, pero ojala hubiera sido de un modo distinto" mientras soltaba la mano de su novia y se hincaba cerca de los flameados restos de la base "hasta luego Eli…." murmuró el chico dibujando una cruz en la tierra, despues se alejo junto a Kim

**1 mes después**

En una bella costa bañada por el brillo del sol y el cual se reflejaba en el oleaje dejaba apreciar una bella pareja sentada en la arena, observando un atardecer.

"te dije que te traería" dijo el chico tiernamente "no me esperaba menos de ti, además también debo decir que Yori me intimidaba un poco con respecto a ti" sonrió la joven "no te preocupes ya volvió a Yamanouchi dijo que talvez pronto se requerirán nuestros servicios de nuevo", luego sus miradas se entrelazaron y sus rostros se acercaban lentamente para un beso memorable, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un sonido familiar… "que hay Wade?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa irónica "disculpen si los interrumpo pero los necesitan a ambos desde Justicia Global" los enamorados se miraron un momento y luego respondieron al unísono "allá estaremos"

**Sede central de justicia global**

Los jóvenes entran a un gran salón abarrotado de soldados y al final de este se encontraban la Dra. Directora junto con las respectivas familias de ambos chicos y Wade y su madre "Equipo Possible" los recibió la mujer "una vez restaurado el caos causado por el comandante Ray Cross, no queda nada de la investigación de las industrias , como si sus archivos hubieran sido borrados permanentemente" "ósea, eso quiere decir que no habrá mas experimentos?" pregunto Ron "pues al parecer no Sr. Imparable, ahora el único caso que queda pendiente, es…" dijo sacando unas medallas de oro de una caja que sostenía un soldado al lado suyo "es el reconocimiento oficial, por parte de Justicia Global y por el mundo" una vez que los 2 jóvenes recibieran las medallas la sala estallo en ovaciones "VIVA EL EQUIPO POSSIBLE" ambos fueron con sus familias, las cuales los abrazaron, luego de un momento de conversación intrafamiliar la Dra. Directora se acercó a Ron y le dio un pequeño paquete "muchas gracias Dra. Esto es algo que debo hacer" la mujer lo miro con ternura y lo tomó del hombro "espero que la respuesta sea positiva" Kim solo miraba la escena con curiosidad…

**3 horas después departamento de Ron.**

"uff, nunca pensé que una fiesta cansara tanto" dijo Ron dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón "no se que te quejas lo único que hiciste fue comer como desaforado, para luego caerte sobre el pastel" dijo sonriendo Kim "oye no es mi culpa que hagan buena comida en Justicia Global, además ese pastel salió de la nada" "si!!" dijo Rufus saliendo del bolsillo de su amo, Kim solo se rió "y dime una cosa…" mencionó mientras abrazaba a su novio "que cosa Kim?" deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia "que fue ese paquete que te entrego la Dra. Directora?" Ron se alejo rápidamente de ella "heeeee…." Mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente "Ronald Adrián Imparable..." dijo con reproche Kim "pues es solo… algo importante" desviando la mirada "a mi no me engañas Ron, pero por ahora te salvaste mejor vamonos a dormir"… esa noche los 2 jóvenes durmieron mas profundamente que nunca abrazados a su ser amado

**En la mañana 11:12 AM**

Ron despierta sobándose la cabeza al igual que Rufus "hey como dormiste amiguito?" "bien yey" chillo el pequeño ratopin "y tu amor?" volviendo la vista para notar que Kim no estaba junto a él "muy bien, no entres en pánico, es solo que mi novia no esta al lado mió tal vez fue a…" un olor en el aire lo tranquilizó "preparar el desayuno… haaa que soy afortunado"

Ron salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, y tal como el había previsto Kim quemaba un huevo en la sartén "maldición, no puedo hacer ni siquiera un huevo, como demonios lo hace Ron" "con amor tal vez" dijo el joven abrazando a la chica por la cintura "buenos dias Sr. Imparable" dijo besándole la mejilla "y entonces me diras?" cambio de tema ella "que cosa?, sobre como poder chuparte el codo?" anuncio inocentemente "no tontín, me refiero sobre lo del paquete que te dieron en Justicia Global" Ron trago saliva y busco en unos de los cajones con llave que tenia en un mueble de la sala y sacó la cajita "muy bien Kim, esto es algo que le pedí a Justicia Global hace una semana" la chica apago el fuego de la cocina y se acerco a Ron "y que es?" pregunto impaciente, el chico como si cargara un gran deber sobre sus hombros la abrió lentamente "un anillo?" preguntó incrédula la chica, después de un momento de silencio entendió que significaba "¡ me estas…. Me estas….. no lo creo…." Balbuceaba Kim sin lograr emitir un comentario elocuente "asi es…" dijo con confianza Ron y sumamente sonrojado "tu te…. Cas… cas… casa…" ahora el joven no lograba decir nada, hasta que Kim lo calló con un beso apasionado, Ron sin esperarse eso cae al piso junto con Kim sin despegar los labios, cuando ya se separo Kim sonrojada le dice al oído "por supuesto que si Ron" y luego en todas las casas y departamentos a la redonda el silencio se rompe con un fuerte "BOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAA"…

FIN.

Bien ahora si que termine ESTE fic… pero como dije antes es un proyecto de 3 partes bastante elaborado… ojala les guste el próximo =D (no lo puse pero aki Kim y Ron tienen 21 años)


End file.
